Angelus The Return
by aaangelus
Summary: Angelus is back, and he is more pissed than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Angelus The Return  
Rating: NC-17, for sex, and lots of torture later on to Fishboy Manley.  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them, as well as the WB and FOX.  
Author's note: Okey people be nice ; ) This is the first fic I have ever written, yeah I found that too, so here is the first chapter. I'll be updating this very soon, just as soon as I go though it and see if there are any inconsistencies or mistakes in the story, since I found this copy I really don't know if it is totally check for mistakes and things, so I'll be posting frequently. And I truly want to thank SMGbest, zOey, indigo8795, and all of you who have read my other fics, thank for their support. And I hope you enjoy this one, like I said it is my first fic, and at the end am really really mean. I finished the last part just after watching Sanctuary while reading all the spoilers for the Yuko  
Factor, so I was kinda pissed, so you have been warned, I was really mean.

Part 1

A tall, broad shouldered figure stood alone in the alley, hidden by shadows.  
He waited patiently for something, for any sign of the attack he know would  
come. He had watched them inside the nightclub, trying to lure their  
hapless targets outside. The girls didn't know who or what they were  
flirting with, but nonetheless, it was inevitable that they would fall  
victim to their charms.

Suddenly a side door slammed open, and as he had predicted, the four  
vampires strode out, holding onto their pretty 'companions'. They walked  
past him, never feeling his eyes on them, waiting for them to make their  
move on the girls.

He felt a spurt of cynicism rise to the fore, when he heard one of the girls  
ask the tallest 'guy' if he really knew Steven Spielberg. Sure, honey, he  
thought, I bet he'll even get you an introduction. And then, as if on cue -

"Sure. I can probably even swing a meeting." He replied. The observer looked  
over to one the girl had called 'Joe', and figured him for the leader of  
the bunch. " But I'm gonna need something from you first, sweetie."

" Like what?" asked the blond girl with hesitation in her voice.

"Oh, not much. Just a little donation.." he drawled. He glanced at his  
companions, before smirking down at her, wearing his true face. She was so  
stunned, that she didn't even try to move away as he wrapped his arms around  
her, his vampire visage so close to her human one.

Her expression was one of pitiful terror, as she opened and closed her mouth  
to scream.. but her voice wouldn't come. And it seemed as if her three  
friends were pretty much in the same boat, since the only sounds apart from  
the far away music of the club, were their gasps.

" Isn't it so sweet, when they're so scared that they can't even scream? All  
that fear - makes the blood so much more delicious." He grinned, and  
lowered his head to her neck. His minions seemed to have been waiting for  
him to make a move, and made to follow suit.

Stepping out of the shadows, Angel decided that it was time to break up  
their little party. "Now, now, boys," he admonished, in a silky voice, " You  
should know better than that. None of this is proper behavior out here on  
the streets."

All four vampires raised their heads, and started at the intruder. "Well,  
well, we seem to have another donor over there, boys. Get him." Ordered the  
ringleader.

With inhuman speed, two of the vamps launched themselves at Angel,  
anticipating little resistance. Without breaking stride, Angel dodged the  
first, and sent a roundhouse kick to the back of his neck, sending him  
straight into the wall. Turning swiftly to the second, he quickly tore his  
throat out. With no hesitation, he continued towards the remaining two  
vampires with long, confident, strides.

Joe flung the girl he was holding against the wall. "Stay there, bitch. I'll  
deal with you later." He commanded.

Angel had hoped that girls' self-preservation instincts would have kicked  
in, but shock held them motionless. The vamp that Angel knocked out slowly  
regained consciousness, and approached him from behind. All three demons  
started to circle Angel, looking for a weak spot in his stance to attack. "  
Let's do this." the leader told the others.

Two of them charged Angel from the back, and the other from the front.  
Automatically, Angel extended his arms downwards, releasing two stakes,  
which were hidden in the sleeves of his black duster. Raising his arms in a  
smooth, practiced motion, he impaled both vampires simultaneously. There  
was an explosion of ash, as their remains fell to the ground. Before Angel  
could fall back into his defensive stance, the leader struck him with a  
powerful uppercut."They were young, and weak," He growled. "You'll have to  
go through me to get out of this alive."

" Not a problem. " Angel shook off the brief spell of dizziness, and turned  
back to his opponent in game face. " Except, as you can see, I'm not exactly  
alive to start with."

" A vampire! Well, I suppose a kill is a kill, whichever way you look at  
it." 'Joe' shrugged, and launched himself at Angel. Just as he got within  
arms length, Angel struck, twisting him into an unshakeable headlock.

" As you can see, I've killed vampires, too, and not only in the old  
fashioned way. I acutely drank them, and I'm sure you know how painful that  
is?" He feigned surprise. " Actually, I guess not, since you're still  
around. But never mind - we can change that." Since he'd dropped both of his  
stakes, he knew he had to do it. He could take a risk, and break his neck,  
but that would only damage, not destroy. Angel lowered his fangs to the  
fiend's throat, and sank them in to his neck. Within a few short seconds,  
the vampire screeched his pain aloud, and crumbled into dust.

As soon as he felt his face relax back into it's human lines, he turned back  
to the girls. . Trying not to scare them he walked trying not to look to  
dangerous, in a low voice Angel asked them if anyone was hurt, except for  
the girl that was unconscious at the moment.

One of the girls looked up at Angel with trembling lips with tears in her  
eyes" wh... What were they?" she said with a terrified and confused.

Angel went down to one knee, he reach down to the blond that was thrown in  
to the wall. He reached for the girl to check on her and he could feel his  
heart aching. Every time he looked at a blond it seemed he saw her. But he  
knew it wasn't her. He looked at the other girl. "We need to get her to a  
hospital right know".

Without another word Angel picked up his cell phone and dialed 911. Angel  
gave the operator all the information needed. He looked down at the girls"  
the police and the paramedics will be here shortly, don't go anywhere". From  
the looks of it they don't look like they could breathe you idiot, let alone  
go somewhere he thought.

Without another word Angel turing around to leave when all of the sudden he  
fell to his knees with a loud scream, Angel tried to stand up, he tried to  
tell the girls to run away but couldn't. One of the girls ran to him and  
asked him if he was okay. But suddenly Angel stood up and turned around.

The girl just looked at his face, his face just looked like these things.  
But there was a difference in his eyes they seemed to be turning from yellow  
to red. But that's all she had time for, before she know what happened to  
her she was dead. He turned around and with speed faster than the eye could  
see he had the other girls drained.

Angelus walked back into the darkness of the ally smiling the most chilling  
smile one would ever see across someone's face.

In a warehouse in Spain a woman fell down to the ground half screaming half  
moaning in pain. Her companion hurried over to her to check if she was  
all right. He knew whenever she fell down like that that she was having a  
vision of sorts.

"Are alright Mistress?" he asked her reaching down to check on her.

"Don't touch me" She yelled back at him. Dru stood up and starting spinning  
in the middle of the room, a smile on her face. Then she turned around and  
looked at her companion. "Daddy's back, he is come back for me." Dru  
purred.

At her words Jamall froze, he knew who her daddy was, as Dru liked to call  
him. He was none other than Angelus the Scourge of Europe. He had heard of  
him before, hell what vampire or demon hadn't. He was known to be the worst  
vampire in history, his legend was well documented by all demons, no one  
wished to cross paths with him. But that wasn't it, he heard that he wasn't just  
strong, his strength even rivaled the Master some believed. He was very  
smart something very rare in all demon kind. He didn't rush into anything  
he didn't know or prepare for. But still he didn't get it. For all his  
legends Angelus had only killed one Slayer, even his child Spike had killed  
two. So what was it about him, he know Spike was well feared, but he  
still doesn't have Angelus reputation. No one really does. But the last he  
heard of him was that he was defeated by the Slayer, who used to be his  
lover. What did Angelus have a thing for Slayers? That is why he never  
tried to go after them, or was all the talk about him, just fantasies and  
stories of a supreme vampire.

Dru just looked at him "Jamall dearie you afraid of my daddy? Well you  
should be, everyone should be" She said with a smile on her face. "Oh yeah,  
you are a afraid of him aren't you? But you are also curious, you want to  
know about my daddy."

"Yeah I am actually a little curious about him. What is his story? All we  
hear is that he was the worst vampire in history, but nothing else. I know  
he killed a Slayer, and almost brought hell on earth literally, but why is  
all the fuss?" He asked.

"You really want to know? Sit down and let me tell you then" Dru said with  
something that resembled pride in her voice. Jamall sat down as ordered by  
his Mistress, and Dru started her tail "See here Jamall we  
really don't know why he is what he is, we know that his blood can open and  
closes the portal to hell itself. So maybe that has something to do with  
it, but we don't know for sure. Daddy also sired some of the strongest  
vampires in the world".

Jamall looked at the beautiful women sitting before him, and know exactly  
what she meant, Dru even though isn't a true Mistress, she was powerful, and  
then there is Spike one of the most feared vampires in history.

Dru looked at him and said "You see daddy was turned in 1753 making him 247  
years this year" suddenly Dru Stooped talking, and raised her head to look  
at the ceiling, it was like she was gazing at the stars, and listing to what  
they were saying. For what seem like forever, but Jamall didn't dare  
interpret his lover and Mistress. After a while Dru looked at Jamall like  
she found something out, knew something new. But she continued with her  
story" Anyway, before meeting the Master, daddy and Darla his sire my grandmummy went  
on a rampage. Angelus destroyed his whole family, as well as his  
town, no one remained alive. At the time Master's lair was in England, and  
daddy was from Ireland, so after destroying his whole village. Darla was  
most impressed by Angelus, his love for destruction and cruelty made her  
marvel at her child that really wasn't a child at all; he was a master in  
the making. Darla took daddy strait to England" with a look of longing she  
continued "My Home." Suddenly Dru stood up and started spinning around like  
a chilled, and yelling " Daddy's back, Daddy's back, you know Jamall we must  
tell Ms. Edith, she always loved daddy, and we must have a tea party with  
her".

Jamall looked at Dru and told her "Yes Mistress, but the sun came up a few  
hours ago, we can't have guests for your party, so we should wait till  
sunset and invite everyone, so please luv site down and tell me what happens  
next" Jamall said trying to reason with her. He knew that Dru loves to tell  
stories, she just loves to act like the mum she thinks she is.

Dru looked at him and said, "you are right, we must have an appropriate  
party for daddy" Suddenly Dru turned serious again she look at Jamall then  
said" Jamall make sure to contact everyone we know, okay? Jamall just  
nodded his head.

Dru started the story again "well you see when the Master was in England  
those bad bad Watchers sent the Slayer at the time to stop his plans. She  
was a strong Slayer that one, and she were giving the Master a lot of  
trouble with his plans. Until she encountered daddy and Darla feeding on a  
girl, when they were on their way to the Master. The Slayer fought both  
Darla and Angelus, Darla was afraid that the new Slayer would kill her prize  
and gift for the Master, so she was protecting daddy, when the Slayer almost  
killed her. When daddy saw that his mum was in trouble, he went after the  
Slayer. He fought with the Slayer, but she was no match for my daddy, and  
he killed her. Darla was amazed at daddy again, and she took him to see the  
Master. When Darla went to the Master she dropped on one knee and told the  
Master of her new child. She asked daddy to do the same, but daddy said no,  
he said that he would never take orders from anyone, and would never bow to  
anybody". Dru said with what looked like pride in her daddy.

A complete shock showed on Jamall's face, he knows no one disrespected the  
Master and lived. So he kept listing.

Dru continued "then the Master got up from his throne, and stalked over to  
daddy, the Master said to daddy do you dare disrespect me, without a word  
daddy landed an uppercut to the Master dropping him to the ground. All the  
minions started running to kill daddy, but the Master stopped them. He was  
intrigued by this arrogant new born. Then daddy challenged the Master. I  
heard that the Master just laughed at daddy telling him he was just a child  
challenge the most powerful vampire on earth, he was amused with daddy, and  
chose to accept the challenge. They fought even though the Master was  
powerful he couldn't kill daddy like he could kill the others, daddy was  
strong, they fought for an hour I heard, both were exhausted, and when daddy  
landed his last blow to the Master, daddy fell down unconscious without  
being hit, the Master then rose and told his minion to take him to Darla's  
quarters, and bring him someone to feed on. He turned then to Darla, with  
fear in Darla's face, the Master told her how well she has done with that  
one, even though he was the most arrogant demon he had ever seen.

"The Masters had plans for him big plans. After daddy regained his  
strength, the Master summoned him. Needless to say daddy was grateful to  
the Master for not killing him, and finally showed some respect, and that was  
the only time he ever did. The Master asked daddy to come and stand by his  
right hand, he announced that daddy would be his worrier in his battles to  
come. The Master wanted to be the only Master there is, he was constantly  
fighting against other Masters for domination of all vampires, and now he  
had daddy. He made daddy go after all of them, and daddy was marvelous, he  
killed every last one of them, leaving there to be only one Master".

Jamall interrupted Dru "then why didn't Angelus kill the Master, if he could  
kill the others" he asked.

Dru looked at him and she said" see my child, Darla was sired by the Master  
himself, she was his favorite until daddy came, daddy had a connection to  
the Master, the Master could always control his children, but he couldn't  
control other vampires completely as he could his children that were sired  
from his blood, he could have killed daddy if he wanted, but he knew that  
daddy was special, he liked him. So he didn't kill him, but he sent him  
after the others, that is why there is only one Master left now". Jamall  
looked at Dru shocked. " That's right Jamall daddy is the new Master now,  
that is why, he lost his soul, when you become a Master the demon in you is  
much stronger than before, now finally daddy got read of his dirty soul, now  
we will have endless nights with parties, and pretty little girls and  
children to play tea party with Ms. Edith, before we have dinner." With a  
smile Dru looked at Jamall, and told him "Go now get everyone ready we must  
leave, we must go to the States and see daddy" She finished with a squeal of  
delight.

Wesley walked in the Angel Investigation office. He saw Cordelia sitting in  
her usual chair. "How is your day Cordelia? I hope you are well" Wesley  
said.

Cordelia just looked at him and shrugged.

"Have you seen Angel?" Wesley asked not waiting for her to  
answer," Because I haven't seen him come back in last night".

"And how could that possibly be" they heard a voice say from Angel's office.  
" Cordy, Wesley come down here please". Once they walked down the stairs,  
they didn't see him, they both looked  
for him but didn't see him coming from behind, Angelus simply pushed them,  
they both flew into the elevator shaft hitting their heads in the elevator  
that was half way up to the next floor. Angelus just looked at them and  
said " now that is more like it, it just isn't as much fun when it is me  
down there". He said smiling at the unconscious couple in the elevator  
shaft.

Cordelia woke up and didn't know where she was, she tried to open her eyes  
but the moment she tried she was assaulted by the worst headache ever, not  
even those damn visions hurt that bad, but she forced her eyes open, and  
looked around, she couldn't see much, but she know she was in Angel's  
bedroom with someone beside her. Cordelia tried to move but couldn't, she  
felt like she was nailed to the bed, she turned her head and saw that it was  
in fact Wesley beside her. Before she could turn her head, she heard his  
voice she felt that all to familiar fear grips her heart whenever she heard  
that tone.

"Finally awake I see, well maybe you shouldn't have bothered because you'll  
be going to sleep forever soon," He said enjoying the look of fear on her  
face.

Cordelia looked at him with her mouth open, she couldn't seem to from the  
words, but she tried anyway "Ang. Angelus".

Angelus just looked at her like he was hurt that she forgot him so soon, and  
said" well at least you got it right this time, tell her what she's won  
Bob". Turning around in half a circle and pointing to the door with his  
raised hand.

At his laud voice Wesley started to wake. Cordelia just looked at him, she  
couldn't help but noticed his patent leather pants with the dark maroon shit  
he always looked good in at least he dresses better than Angel. She thought  
if I get to die at least I die at the hand of someone who knows how to dress,  
and it didn't hurt that he looks so eatable in those pants, those pants  
again, boy does he look good in them. Bad bad Cordy he'll kill you, but boy  
what a way to go.

Angelus just looked at her like she was crazy. Wesley chose this moment to  
groan. Angelus looked at him and said" well well finally Wes old boy, you  
decided to join us, what should I do now".

Wesley looked at him and recognition dawned on him. " That is right Wes, I  
am back, bigger and better than ever" Angelus said.

Wesley just looked at himr" now Angelus no ne... neeed to for this,  
we can help you" Wesley said with so much fear in his voice, he was amazed  
he wasn't dead from heart attack already.

"Who said I needed help boy?" Angelus said with so much anger in his voice,  
which made Cordelia wished that she could move right now so she could kill  
Wesley. She turned her head telling Wesley with a look to shut it, it isn't  
enough that Angelus is crazy, now they go and piss him off.

"You need help, because when I am done with you, you will think that you are  
Cordelia." Angelus just looked at them and said" you know I get sick of  
this shit every time I come back some stupid ass fuck like yourselves here  
fuck up my fun, and you know why Wes?" Angelus didn't wait for an answer  
though he kept going " every time I come back I talk too much, last time I  
came back, I should have just killed you, and the time before, I talked to  
much to the Slayer bitch instead of just torturing her and her friends, well  
things will change this time, no talk, just do. Oh look at me again I just  
can't stop talking, well lets just get to it I guess". Angelus said  
transforming to his true face.

Once Wesley took a look at him he could only gasp form surprise, and fear "  
oh god, you just bec ahh... ah... me the the Master" Angelus just looked at  
him and smirked. And before Wesley could see him moving, Angelus was at  
Cordelia's throat, he tore her neck open and starting to drink, after a  
while he stopped and looked at Wesley again with his most charming smirk.  
With another gasp Wesley knew what Angelus was going to do. Angelus just  
cut his rest with his nail, and brought it to Cordelia's mouth, she started  
to drink. It was an instinct no one knows how it worked, but once the  
victim was offered the blood of the vampire, they couldn't refuse. While  
Cordelia was drinking Angelus looked at Wesley and said" what I liked her,  
and don't worry you are next" with a smirk Angelus ripped his hand form  
Cordelia's mouth, and before Wesley realized what was happening, Angelus tore  
his throat open and drank, repeating the same process with Wesley. Angelus stood  
up and unchained them walking out of the room.

Phase one of the plan is done, now we move onto phase two. Angelus walked  
under the post office towards The Gate of Lost Souls, The home of the  
Oracles, Angelus now know that in order for this plan to work, he had to  
eliminate as many of the good guys as possible. He walked in and performed  
the incantation, once the door was open. Angelus walked in. He saw the  
Oracles standing, and waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Phase one of the plan is done, now it's time to move onto phase two. Angelus walked  
under the post office towards The Gate of Lost Souls, The home of the  
Oracles, Angelus knew that in order for this plan to work, in order for him to

accomplish his goal he had to eliminate as many connections to the powers as possible.

He walked in and performed the incantation, once the door was open.

Angelus walked in. He saw the Oracles standing, and waiting for him.

The male Oracle said " then it is true sister he is no longer on our si..."  
before the male Oracle could finish his sentence his head flew off of his  
body. The Female Oracle just looked stunned. How could this be she thought  
they are protected here. Angelus just garbed her by the neck. "Not from me  
you aren't, I am your _champion_" He was able to read her thought. She just looked at him and she  
knew the end of days have begun. In an instant Angelus finished draining  
her, and moved to her brother and drank form his body as best he could. "  
Well I guess you shouldn't have turned me back now should you". Angelus  
said exiting the Oracle's home. He could feel a new power settle over him,  
he knew they were powerful, but not this powerful, he never thought he could  
feel this powerful.

Walking in the sewer tunnels Angelus could feel the sun, it was day  
up there, but for some reason he didn't fear it anymore. Angelus while  
walking saw a manhole above him, he tried to avoid the rays of the sun, but  
then he felt it again. He had to know for himself. Angelus just  
extended his hand under the deadly rays of the sun, so deadly to his kind,  
but nothing happened, except the warm felling of the sun. He was stunned  
for the second time in his unlife he could feel the sun. It was the  
power in the Oracles he knew it. Angelus wasn't stupid, he knew that the  
second he drained the female Oracle that he was even more powerful. Without  
a second thought, Angelus jumped upwards toward the manhole, catching  
himself on the last step he opened it and step though. It was day and the  
sun was shining. Angelus couldn't believe himself, he now had the best of  
two worlds.

They will never see him coming. His plans just became more of reality no  
one can stop him now, no one.

Without a second thought Angelus walked toward his office, he needed time  
to process this new development, and see how he could use it to his  
advantage.

Angelus walked in his office "what the fuck is this place soul boy,  
couldn't get yourself a better place, it isn't like I didn't leave your ass  
billions, I worked my ass off for more than a hundred years, and you live in  
this shit hole." Angelus said to himself. Angelus couldn't stand  
it, all the good in this place it was making him crazy. But he will have to  
do for now.

Angelus walked down to his apartment, to check on Cordy and Wes. They  
didn't rise yet, well they should soon, and he'll just have to be ready  
for them with something. Angelus always treated his children well, that is  
why they are some of the most powerful in the world. But his masterpiece is  
still to come. Angelus couldn't help but think of the blond bitch waiting  
for him in Sunnydale. He can't wait for the games to begin. She won  
last time, but this time he will make sure he comes out on top, with an evil  
smirk he thought as it should have been last time, but he got his chance  
now, and she will be his. Then he will break her, Dru will look sane next  
to her. Angelus wondered how much could that blond bitch take before she  
broke. Huh. And what a beautiful picture you will make begging him to stop.  
At the end though he will have her in some form or another, because he still  
wanted her, as much as soul boy used to. But back to business, the Slayer  
can wait he told himself. He has got places to be and people to kill.

Angelus walked down to his garage, and took out his convertible, he took the  
top down, and when to his bank. Angelus walked in to one of the biggest  
buildings in downtown L.A. He walked in the building and headed straight to  
the bank inside. He walked over and looked for someone that could help him.  
Angelus spotted a woman with blond hair, and blue eyes, she looked to be  
around 30 years old, she was beautiful, with her long blond hair long legs,  
she was a lot taller than Buffy, but she was still shorter than his 6' 2"  
frame. When she turned around to see the person who approached her. Angelus  
put on his most seductive smile.

The woman looked at Angelus with what look to be a surprise expression on  
her beautiful face. She just stared at him and tried to talk, but nothing  
would come out of her mouth, boy if I could just get my hands on him, ohhh  
look leather, I wonder what is under all that leather.

Angelus looked at her for a moment, and said "can you help me?"

She just looked at him again with that stupid expression on her face,  
finally she seemed to regain her scenes. " I am sorry, what did you say"?  
Angelus just looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face, I wonder  
if Wes would like to taste her.

"I need to talk to the general manger of your bank" He said.

The woman just looked him, and said " why would you want to talk to him for  
when you can talk to me" and she winked at him.

Angelus just smiled at her "Well what if I talk to you after I talk  
to him, how about that" arching his left eyebrows.

The woman just looked at him for a second stunned, she couldn't believe her  
luck, he wanted to talk to her. " My name is Lisa," she said. "If you  
could take a seat over there, mister..."

"O'Connor" said Angelus.

"Thanks, if you would just take a seat over there Mr. O'Connor, I will  
inform his secretary that you are here to see Mr. Tyson". She said

Angelus just walked and took a seat on the chair in the corner of the bank.  
About ten minutes later, a woman who looked to be 45 or so walked over to  
Angelus. "Are you Mr. O'Connor?" she asked.

"Yes" said Angelus.

The woman asked Angelus to follow her, they went in to an elevator, and they  
went to third flower. When they got to her office, the woman asked Angelus  
"What is this regarding Mr. O'Connor, Lisa said that you wanted to meet with  
Mr. Tyson".

" Could you just please tell him, that Angelus Liam O'Connor is here to see  
him, he will know me by my full name, thanks" Angelus said.

"Okay Mr. O'Connor if you would please take a seat I will inform him  
immediately" She said, standing up, and walked to the office next to hers.

About Five minutes later, the woman walked back out, and told Angelus that  
he could just go right in.

Angelus walked in the office, to see Mr. Tyson standing in front of his  
desk. Mr. Tyson offered and extend hand to Angelus which he shook. He also  
asked Angelus to take a seat.

"I am sorry Mr. O'Connor for the wait, I never meet you before, so I didn't  
know you, but next time please just call and I will send someone to you, if  
you need anything. We know you are a busy man, and don't have time for us,  
so please what can I do for you today"

" I would just like to update my accounts, amongst other things. My lawyers  
will be contacting you with my requests soon, I just wanted to clear that  
before they contact you.

Ten Minutes later Angelus walked out of the office, he went to Lisa. He got  
her to meet him for lunch. After leaving the bank Angelus drove his car to  
the closest car dealership, he entered and with in minutes the whole  
dealership was waiting on him. Half an hour later Angelus drove out with a  
black convertible Covert. Then he went and picked up Lisa, but instead of  
going to a place to eat he took her home. Lisa never really argued with  
him, she couldn't believe her luck.

Angelus walked to his apartment to find that Cordy and Wes were just rising,  
he looked at them" finally you two, now come here and have lunch I brought  
something extra special for you" He said. Wes and Cordy just looked at each  
other and walked over to Angelus; Angelus garbed Lisa by the arm, and shoved  
her towards the two of them. Both Cordy and Wes caught her, and sank their  
fangs in her throat. Angelus just looked at them with amusement on his  
face, how he loved to mold his children in to what he wanted them be. It  
always worked, except for that one child of his, oh even though he  
betrayed him, Spike was his favorite child yet. He was almost as bad as  
Angelus himself. But boy did those Soldier toys fucked his child up, well  
we will have to change that now won't we. He will reunite his children  
together, to witness his ascension as their new master. "Now now children don't  
eat too fast it isn't good for ya" Angelus.

"Now here is rule number one when you eat always clean after your self, okay Children? I  
don't want a filthy home, got it". Angelus said.

Angelus walked over to the couch in the middle of his living room and  
signaled to Cordy and Wes to sit down. " Now that you two have eaten, I  
know you are still a little off, but we don't have time to waste. First and  
most important thing. Wes I need you too research the curse on my soul, I  
need to know that no mater what happens that annoying witch or anyone else  
for that mater can never restore that lousy soul, got it?"

"Yes Master, but what if we don't have all the resources we need here" Wes  
Said walking over to the library for research material

"Don't be an idiot Wes, I don't need you to be like your fucken human self,  
think improvise for fucken once, I don't need to tell you every time to do  
something, how and where to get it. You are a Watcher, your fucken job is  
to find things." Angelus yelled at him. But then with a lower tone more  
threatening though Angelus said " contact Giles, the watchers Council for  
all I fucken care just do what I ask, it should be easy. They still don't  
know what happened yet, you also have some numbers up in the office for the  
book stores I get my things from, call them if need be just get the  
information I need, now go".

Angelus turned to Cordy, he could see fear in her eyes. Yes good Angelus  
thought, they need to fear me. " Cordy come here baby" Angelus said patting  
his lap, He know fear, it is good to be afraid of him he loves it, but it  
isn't necessary, he can control them just like puppets, but he didn't like  
that, he never like to rule vampires they got on his nerves. He didn't want  
to be responsible for them, he much rather be on his own, doing what he  
pleases. Most older vampires like to be in control of their fledglings and  
minions, he doesn't, but for what he need it to do now, he had to be their  
Master for now, For things to work, he needed them, yes he is stronger now  
than ever, but things change, even demons change, not by much he thought to  
himself, when you live this long you learn that sometimes you need to  
change your view of things. But in the end the goal is the same, it always  
has been, it always has been.

Angelus uncrossed his legs for Cordy to sit in his lap, he looked up at her"  
Now Cordy I have something you that you love to do, I just know it. Here take  
this." Angelus handed her two Platinum credit cards an American Express and  
a Visa. He looked at her and said "This one doesn't have a limit Cordy, and  
the Visa has a hundred thousand dollars on it, now go shopping once the sun  
sets. I need some close for Dru she will be here soon; you know her style,  
right? And get your self anything you want, now go help Wes research, and  
when the sun sets do as I said".

Angelus couldn't believe the smile that crossed her face. Cordy just  
started to jump around like a kid and screamed just like Dru when someone  
told her of a party that she could have or attend. Cordy ran up the stars  
after showering Angelus with kisses, telling him she couldn't believe how  
good it feels she feels alive for the very first time.

Now one more thing to take care of before Dru gets here, and then let the  
fun begin.

Angelus walked up to his office, with out a second glance walked out of the  
front door in to the sun. Leaving behind his shocked children.

Angelus just walked in the building like he owns it. The security guard  
recognized him, form his previous visits, the guard spoke in the small  
microphone on the inside his jacket, and before Angelus could get to the  
elevator, the doors he entered form were closed. About ten security guards  
made a circle around him. They all had their guns pointed at him; Angelus  
just smirked and looked up at the camera that started moving his way.

At the same time, the partners of Wolfram & Heart where holding a meeting,  
and as the alarm went off they were informed of the situation, one of the  
Partners pointed the remote control to the screen in front of them and  
switch to the lobby. They could see their worst enemy in the lobby  
encircled by 10 guards, they looked on as the guards began to tell him  
to drop to the floor, but before they could even move closer Angelus had  
garbed one by his neck, and tore it open, they could see the blood coming  
out of it like a river. All the security guards started firing at Angelus,  
some of the bullets went in to him and some in the dead body he was holding.  
Angelus wasted no time, he took the second one and broke his neck, with in  
seconds the floor was all red a pool of blood on the floor all ten were  
dead. The partners looked on with fear in their eyes, they know he was  
dangerous, but they didn't think he would kill those humans like that.

Angelus didn't take the elevator, he knew they could stop it, so he took to  
the stairs, braking down the door that was locked. Angelus ran up the  
stares, to where he knew the meeting was being held. He broke the door down  
to the conference room, entering the room. His steps long and deliberate he  
looked as he could kill you with just one look, every step made the stunned  
crowd more frightened.

Angelus looked at the table and asked "who is in control here?" One of the  
idiots said I am, and before anyone could see what happened their boss's  
throat was ripped open. "Now again who is in control here?" Angelus asked.

"You are Angel" Lindsey said.

"Good, but the name is Angelus," He said looking at Lindsey, just to drive  
in his point.

They all seem to understand, now this is better I don't have to go through  
the whole fucken story.

"Now listen boys. This is how things are going to work form now on" Angelus  
said, giving them all of his orders and everything else he wanted form them. 

Angelus walked out of Wolfram & Heart building to the darkened skies, oh  
this is his favorite time of the day, well it was his only time of the day  
few short hours ago. He loves the fear the night brings. If you were powerful  
enough as Angelus always was, you could feel the fear of children that are  
going to bed. They are afraid of monsters that do really exist, but that  
their parents won't acknowledge. He can fell it, not only children, every  
kind of fear. Fears of victims, the fear of people that know they were  
going to die soon on the hands of the most freighting creature they have  
ever seen, he could feel it always, he enjoyed it, it drove  
him, and shocked him to the core. And when it was him putting all that fear  
into their hearts then it was so much sweeter so much more potent.

Now that almost everything is set, there are only a few more things he has  
to do before he makes his presence felt.

Angelus walked into his souls building disgusted with whatever he can feel  
there. The moment Angelus walked though the door Wes looked up with fear in  
his eyes at his Master. He knew what he was about to tell his Master  
won't make him happy, he doubted he would live to finish his explanations.

"So did you find anything Wes?" Angelus asked with impatience apparent in  
his voice. Wes could tell that if he said the wrong thing he will wish that  
he never became a vampire. He knows he is stronger now as a vampire, and  
almost unkillable, but as well as he knew that, he knows as a human Angelus  
could only torture him so much, before the body would just shut down. But  
as a vampire his senses were heightened therefore the pain would be so much  
more, especially when Angelus was the one doing it. Angelus knows how to prolong  
torture to make it last forever. He has heard about vampires that have gone  
insane after Angelus was done with them, he can't die now, and he doubted  
Angelus would ever kill him.

Wes just looked at Angelus and answered him " yes yes Master, please for  
give me, the news might have some things that you will not like My Lord."  
Before Wes could even blink let alone start to explain what he meant.  
Angelus had him by the neck on the wall. "Speak now before I lose my  
patience" Angelus growled out digging his talons into Wes's throat.

Wes Started to talk but the pressure applied by Angelus made it imposable to  
form words, Angelus recognized that and let Wes go. Wes just looked at  
Angelus relived and grateful for being dead.

"Master I am afraid that you still have your soul" Wes got out looking for  
his Masters reaction. Wes almost wished he was dead at the look that  
Angelus gave him, but at the same time he could see a look on Angelus face  
that said he could feel it, that it explained something. Wes hurried to  
continue before Angelus changed his mind" but the good news Master is that  
it can't be given to you anymore, since you already have it, and you really  
can't lose it ether since it isn't really in control. I will just be a part  
of you just as the demon is, only it has no control over your actions."

Angelus looked somewhat relived. Angelus should have known that what it  
was, this damn soul would never let him rest if he did what he wanted to do  
with Buffy, he knows now that is the cause of his feelings towards her, no  
matter though, Angelus always gets what he wants and he wants her, again he  
will get her one way or another. But there has to be a little change of  
plans.

Angelus looked at Wes" So how does this work Wes, why do I still have that  
soul? Why isn't t in control of me?" Angelus asked appearing to be calm and  
under control.

"From what I could gather it is really simple. You see Master; you are  
almost 250 years old, and not counting the 500 years you spent in hell.  
Granted you are not the oldest vampire in the world even though you are  
technically 747 years old, but with vampires it really doesn't work that  
way. You were sired by Darla, who in turn was sired by the Master. You  
have that blood in you; it is a part of you. And then there is the strength  
that you have personally, the strengths that even the Watchers Council can't  
explain to this day. By you nearing 750 years old it triggered something in  
side you of you. Puberty to a vampire for a lack of a better word." Wes said  
afraid of using that word, it is a human trait he just mentioned, and he  
knew Angelus wasn't very found of being compared to a human. So he just  
tried look as apologetic to his Master as possible.

"Puberty" Angelus just said, he couldn't keep a strait face and he started  
chuckling. "Go on" Angelus said to Wes between laughs.

Wes just looked confused and continued. "I really don't know what to call  
it, but this is how it is. It really works similar in humans; they grow  
taller, stronger, and as you well know some other things. But since  
vampires really don't change except in strength as they age they become  
stronger as you well know. The same principle applies here you don't change  
much in appearance except of course for the red eyes. The only change is  
that you become at least four to five times stronger than you were  
instantly. At least that is what happens to Master vampires, but in your  
case really I don't know how much faster or stronger you will get. You  
weren't a usual vampire even when you didn't inherit the treats of a Master,  
you were even stronger than Masters vampire, so it is only logical to assume  
that you are even stronger than any Master that came before you."

"You did a good job Wes" Angelus complemented him.

"Please forgive me Master, but this doesn't really explain why you could  
venture out into day light?" Wes asked Angelus, as much as he was afraid of  
him, he had to know, the watcher in side him Wes thought.

"I am really not sure Wes. I know it is because of the Oracles. When I  
drained them I could feel even more power coursing though my body, I feel it  
even now, my senses are heightened a hundred fold, no a thousand, I really  
can't explain it, look it up Wes" Angelus said.

"No need Master, I already think I have a theory. I am positive you have  
thought of it before I did" shouldn't make him mad Wes thought, you just  
don't mention something that you thought off on your own to a Master this  
strong, that he didn't think of already. If he thought I was trying to act  
smarter than him he would surly make me wish I were dead. I know he should  
know this, but there is no harm in reminding him. So Wes continued on" You  
know Master that even as your old self, I mean with a soul you were no where  
as strong as you were with out it. It is simply because of the blood you  
drank, you drank cow and pig's blood. Animal blood is not as nutritious to  
us vampires as human blood is, so when you are with out the soul you are  
stronger, because you don't go on pig and cow diet. The same principle  
applies to Slayer's blood, Slayer's blood is stronger than humans, and it  
makes the vampire even stronger if he ever drank from a Slayer. So again it  
is really safe to assume that the Oracles blood was even stronger than that  
of a Slayer or a normal human, allowing you to be able to walk in the day.  
I don't know what other facts have changed, since sunlight won't kill you I  
think non of the other methods would as well."

Angelus got up and walked over to one of Cordy's drawers, the one she kept a  
cross, holy water, and stakes. Angelus opened the drawer and reached for  
the cross, the cross didn't even hurt him when he got close, and when he  
touched it, it didn't burn, the same goes with holy water it didn't  
burn him.

"Well I guess we know, I am truly invincible" Angelus said. "Come on Wes,  
lets go get something to eat" With that they both left the office.

Just before dawn Angelus and Wes walked back in the office to find Cordy  
waiting for them. Angelus just shoved one of the unconscious bodies towards  
her. "We got you some takeout Cordy."

With that Cordy grabbed the body and sank her fangs into it draining it.  
Then she turned "Master can I please have the second one." Angelus just  
looked at her amused.

"Yes of course do with him as you wish, we got them for you." Cordy just  
smiled at him and grabbed for the second body. "You can even use my room  
Cordy, I don't want to stay here anymore, I am going to a hotel" Angelus  
told her, giving her permeation to take the body.

After Cordy took the body Angelus walked around to her desk and sat down,  
motioning for Wes to do the same. Angelus started talking " Wes I know that  
the council keeps records of all the coming Slayers. I want their names and  
locations. I know you can get it, and again I don't care how. I want to  
know all the information regarding the coming Slayers, where they live, who  
they are, anything about them, got it." Angelus said walking towards the  
door. Angelus turned around "Wes I want that info by tomorrow night got it,  
here take my car." Angelus gave Wes the keys to his old car. " You can use  
it during the day." Angelus said as he was walking towards the door to  
leave, he and Wes could here Cordys pants and scrams coming form Angel's  
apartment, as well as the horrified screams of the man she had under her  
clutches, and then suddenly everything went quite, apparently Cordy had  
fucked him to death literally. Angelus just looked at Wes both vampires had  
an amused look on their faces. "Tomorrow Wes, I'll stop by the office after  
sunset to get them." With that Angelus turned around his leather jacket like  
a cape flying behind him.

Angelus woke up the next day with this feeling, he knew that Dru will be  
here tonight, he couldn't wait, she always was his baby. Just a little  
longer and he will have what he wanted most. Just a couple more days, and  
the events he set in motion will run their course. He will rule over demon  
kind. He will become their Lord. He loves power, but only power he can  
enjoy personally. He will have someone there to make sure everything runs  
smoothly, but he himself won't bother with it. He will set the course for  
them to follow, but he will not lead them through the whole plan, that would  
be boring, that is why he mostly hate to lead them, it is just boring, same  
shit all the time. Still though if it came down to it, his word would be  
the last word. He need not bother with everyday operation of his plans. He  
has got something way better to occupy his time with than those stupid  
demons. He loves to be the most powerful of them all, and he knows it, and  
soon they all will know it too, and he knows they will fear him to death,  
they will follow what he sets for them without a questions once he shows  
them what he is going to do. But he got the perfect creature for the job.  
He knows him, and he knows that he will be perfect to lead them in their  
Lords absence.

Angelus got out of bed and headed for the shower, he got more people to kill  
today. One more thing he needed now, this will determine the outcome  
of his plan. And there is only one way he will have this come out, he will  
not settle for another options. He will do it, and he will get what he  
wants, he always does at the end.

After the shower Angelus dressed and left His hotel room. Angelus knew  
where he was going he needed to get there and be done with it, so he  
could go get Dru.

Angelus knows where Jhiera had taken her bitches in heat. He needed her for  
now. He hated that bitch. A bitch in heat he thought of her, and her spine  
thingy, what the fuck was that anyways. And that heat that came out of her.

Boy she had soul boy going there for a minute. No but we couldn't have  
him fuck her to death; no he had to be faithful to that bitch, doesn't  
matter he is free now. Yes no one ever made him feel like that, ohh blond  
bitch her time will come too. But isn't all of this to get to her, isn't  
the plan here to have her by his feet, yes but this time things are going to  
change, you will see.

Angelus walked though the door, he saw Jhiera standing there, still  
attending to those bitches in heat. She turned around to face him. On a  
first glance she knew he was different, and Angelus knew she knew, so he  
expected her move. Jhiera raised her hand so she could burn him. But  
Angelus was too quick for her, by the time her hand was pointed at where  
Angelus was standing, he wasn't there anymore. With a gasp she knew where  
he was. Angelus was behind her; he held her by the neck and raised her off  
the floor. Angelus through her at the wall, Jhiera hit the wall with a  
thud, before she could even land he had her again. Angelus rained punches  
on her face she couldn't see them; she could just feel him hitting her.  
With in less than ten seconds she was unconscious.

Jhiera opened her eyes to see Angelus standing on the opposite side of the  
room. She tried to move but couldn't she was chained to the wall, and she  
she couldn't get away. Then she looked at Angelus "What the hell do  
you want form me? Why didn't you just kill me? And why the hell aren't you  
dead anyways? It is sunny outside, you should be dead."

"It isn't any of your fucken business why I'm not dead. And second of all  
you would be dead if I didn't need you. By the way if you ever raise a hand  
at me again with the intention of a fight, what you got last time will be  
heaven compared to what I will do to you. Understand?" Without waiting for  
her to answer Angelus kept going. " And you will help me whether you like it  
or not, or all of your bitches over there will be dead before you can even  
think how to spell the fucken word, and no you don't know I won't kill you  
if you help me. So don't fucken piss me off. You will find I am a lot more  
tolerant when I am not fucken provoked." Angelus said his voice kept rising  
all through the speech.

Before Jhiera could see him move, he had her hands free of their bounds. He  
looked at her and told her to site down. Jhiera walked slowly and carefully  
to the couch in the middle of the room, where her sisters where being iced. She didn't want to make any sudden movements she knew if she did the wrong  
thing he will kill her. She could feel he isn't the same person or vampire,  
there was so much more evil in him than before, and he is so much more  
powerful than anyone she has ever seen. At the thought of his power, she  
started to heat up. And one glance at his lather pants made her go in hyper  
drive. But she just went to the couch and sat.

Angelus just laughed "shut that heat off bitch, it won't work with me. So  
cool down, and listen to what I want, or I will ripe your fucken Ko through  
your fucken ass, got it?" Angelus yelled his eyes fixed on hers hard, full  
of hate, and power to drive in his words further. She felt a hand so cold  
grabs her heart and squeezed it, she has never been afraid of a signal being  
as she was now. She was terrified of him at this moment, if he would just  
walk up to her and scream she was sure she would die.

Angelus knew he could have done this the easy way, just control her mind,  
but it is way more fun this way, at least for him. Angelus walked over and  
sat down facing her. Angelus was even intimidating while sitting down. He  
didn't need that advantage of sanding up while trying to strike fear in  
someone's heart, that other creature need. He did that just fine being at  
the same level as the person that he is scarring to hell. Angelus just  
looked at her for a second "I know you know how to open portal into  
different dimensions" Angelus told Jhiera. "What I need to know is it the  
same thing as opining a portal into an alternative reality? And can you do  
it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: smut in the next chapter, bare with me you pervs ;-). Just kidding of course, I love you all almost as much as I love the smut it is the most fun scenes to read and write, am the biggest perv of them all heheh.

Part 3

"It is almost the same, I just need to focus my power somewhere else. And  
yes I can do it" Jhiera answer with so much fear still in her voice and  
features.

"How does coming back work then? And can we control which alternative  
reality we are opening the portal to?" Angelus asked again.

"The return trip depends on the traveler they control their return. And I  
can control what alternative reality to go to." Said Jhiera a little proud  
of her self but still scared shitless.

"Last question and the most important, can you as well open the portal to a  
different time line than the one were are in right now" Angelus asked.

"Yes though this one requires a lot more energy since, you aren't only  
dealing with opening a simple portal to a different world. If you only need  
to go somewhere at the same time, it is really easy it is just like opening  
a window. But going into a different time I will need time to prepare for  
it. It isn't easy" Jhiera said.

"You have two days, when I come back you be ready to come with me. You  
better still be here too. If you aren't I would hate to see what happens to  
your fucken world, because I will find someone else, and so help I will  
destroy it beyond recognitions, I will send it to hell" And with that  
Angelus left just like he came with out a trace, but only leaving the most  
evil aura in the room, every where he went it was never the same after he  
left. Any beings with supernatural senses could feel it, he left an evil so  
dark it scared even demon from it.

A couple of hours after sunset Angelus walked in to his office. He found  
Wes and Cordy there. Wes immediately stood up, and handed Angelus the  
folder that was on the desk. Angelus opened the folder and looked through it.  
Angelus seemed please to what he found there.

"How are you two? I know you fell better after your dinner last night. You  
feel more powerful, more in control. Good keeping on believing it. Love  
it, love your power and evil, and control it. Don't let it control you. If  
you are ever outmatch don't fight, if you fight you will die, you run, if  
you live that time, then there will be a next time, and then you will be  
prepared, then you will win. Got it?" They both nodded their heads in  
understanding.

"Wes you have done a good job again, I think I am beginning to like having  
you around" you could see Wes's grin before his Master finished  
complementing him.

"Thank you Master I will try as hard as possible to never disappoint you in  
me, Thank you" Wes said.

"Cordy have gotten what I have asked to get last night" At Cordy's node  
Angelus continued. "Then get it and lets go, we have to get to the Air  
Port, Dru's plane is landing in an hour" Angelus said walking to the door.

Once they were outside, Wes and Cordy could see two bran new cars. There  
was the unmistakable Limousine waiting for them, and then there was CL 500  
Benz. They both were black with black-tented windows.

Angelus just walked down to his CL 500 and motioned for Cordy and Wes to ride  
in the Limousine. Once Cordy and Wes got to the limo they could see the  
license plate on the Benz it only had three numbers on it, and they were  
very descriptive of the person who owned it, it was 666 license plates.

When they got to the Air Port they didn't enter the usual parking lot they  
followed Angeles's car strait to the runway. Just as they stopped the cars  
and got out they could see a privet jet stopping 50 yards away form them.  
The plain was clearly Angelus it had the same gryphon standing over the A on  
the tail of the privet jet that Angelus has tattooed on his shoulder.  
Cordy was simply stunned.

As Cordy walked over to Angelus to wait for the arrival of Dru, she just had  
to know "Master Angelus I thought you had no money what so ever" She asked

Angelus just looked at her with a smile on his face "my dear Cordy, you see  
I am one of the richest creatures in the world, I am not stupid, I  
lived for hundreds of years, it wasn't only about destructions, you have to  
enjoy life as much as you can, or you will never live long. I am filthy  
rich luv, but as rich as I am that stupid soul boy would never allow himself  
the luxury of what I have built over the years. Even though I haven't been  
in control for most of the last century, my business and investments are set  
up so they can take care of themselves, not much is need to be done by me.  
And don't forget I was in control not more than two years ago" Angelus  
finished as the plane door opened showing Dru.

As soon as Dru saw Angelus she just flew down the stairs of the plane,  
jumping on Angelus showering him with kisses. "Oooooh I have missed you so  
much daddy, I couldn't believe that bad Slayer had sent you to hell, but I  
knew, I knew that no one can stop daddy, you are going to hurt her daddy  
aren't you please daddy, she was a bad little Slayer." Dru finished with  
tears in her eyes.

"Hay luv don't worry about it daddy will make it better he always does, but  
you have to be a good girl now and listen to daddy ok? You have to listen  
Dru." Angelus extended his hand to Cordy and she handed him the dole. "Here  
luv, look at what daddy got you" Angelus handed Dru the dole.

"Ooooooh daddy thank you, I love it. And I will be a good girl, I have  
missed you so much." As soon as her words were out of her mouth, she latched  
herself to Angelus's mouth kissing him hungrily. Just as the kiss was about  
to get deeper, Angelus spread them apart.

Angelus just looked at Dru "now Dru just like I told you, you have to be a  
good girl none of that, you have to do as I say, K luv?

Dru just looked disappointed pouting her lips at her daddy, but nodding her  
head, she knew better than anyone not to anger her daddy. Then Dru turned  
her head to Cordy and Wes, "ooh daddy, you got me a new sister and brother  
to play with, what are their names daddy? Oooh daddy can I name them?"

"I think they got names already Dru, her name is Cordelia, and he is  
Wesley, now lets go Dru you must be tired, and we have got lots of work to  
get to." Angelus reason with her.

Dru just looked at Cordy strangely" isn't she one of the Slayers little  
pets daddy, why is she here shouldn't she be dead" Dru asked.

"No Dru she is my little helper now, so don't be jealous, she is your little sister, you will do a lot of fun stuff together. Together both of you are  
going to redecorate my new house Dru, and set up the party, you love that  
Dru don't you?" Angelus said knowing that at the mention of a party that  
Dru would forget about any connections to the Slayer.

Dru wasn't one to disappoint she just walked over to Cordy, and held her  
hand, Cordy just looked at her face with the weirdest look of happiness on  
it. Cordy took her hand, Cordy couldn't forgo the opportunity to do some  
shopping or setting up for probably what is going to be the biggest party in  
the century. With that the group walked to the limo, Dru opting to ride with  
her daddy in his car.

The next morning Angelus woke up in his hotel suite, after taking a shower  
and dressing. Angelus waked over to the suite second master bedroom, he  
walked in the room to find Dru as expected sleeping. Angelus walked over to  
wake Dru up; he had to leave for Sunnyhell now.

Dru opened her eyes when she felt Angelus start to shake her. "Morning  
daddy".

"Good morning Dru." Angelus replied. "I need to leave for Sunnydale now, but  
I want you to come to me there. I'll have the limo waiting for you after  
sunset Dru? The Driver knows where it is." With that Angelus walked out of  
the room.

It took Angelus about 30 minutes to get to Sunnydale, and about three  
drained cops, who were stupid enough to try and stop the speeding car.  
Angelus knew where he was going, Angel had only been there the last time he  
was in Sunnydale.

Angelus walked into the old crypt, where his chilled lived these days. God  
what an idiot Spike has been, after all I have taught him he lives in a  
fucken grave. Well it is time to change that. Angelus walked over to the  
tome that Spike slept on, he tried to wake the vampire up, but before he  
could touch him, Spike got a hold of his hand. At least he isn't as stupid  
as I thought; he still sleeps with his eyes open. But without much effort  
Angelus overpowered Spike's hand and grabbed him by the throat. Before  
Spike knew who it was he had his back to the wall of the mausoleum. Before  
Spike could say a word Angelus had let him go.

"What the fuck do you want?" Spike asked. "I thought after the Slayer's  
little out burst last time you were here, you wouldn't show your face ever  
again. Not that I blame her, you almost killed her boy toy. Not that I  
blame you ether, I hated that little prick." Spike said with a smile, he  
knew how to get to soul boy.

Angelus just looked at him amused, he always was a slow one that Spike, but  
when he finally got it, he usually got it good. "Well why the fuck should I  
care what the Slayer wants anyways, it hadn't stopped me before has it?  
Angelus asked with a smirk on his face. He saw Spikes face change. He  
finally got it Angelus thought.

Spike just looked at him, not knowing what to do. He knew Angelus was  
probably pissed at him for fucking up his plan, if he didn't help the Slayer  
bring down Angelus, the Slayer would have been dead. With fear in his eyes  
that he quickly covered with annoyance look on his face he asked, "okay, I  
got it, still what the fuck do you want".

"Don't be sacred Spike, if I wanted you dead, you would have been already"  
At that moment Angelus changed, but the only thing that hinted he was a  
vampire was his blood read eyes and the fangs. He had no ridges on his face  
anymore, and he just smiled at Spike, knowing that his son would be freaked  
at what he had just witnessed.

"For gods fucken sake, not you. Isn't it enough that I had to put up with  
you as a regular vamp, now you go and turn into a Master, and what the fuck  
is with the no ridges thing, was that specially added in for your fucken  
self?" Spiked asked. It isn't enough that he got a chip in his head, now  
his sire goes and becomes a Master, hell he is Angelus again, if it were  
Angel it wouldn't have been so bad, but now that world has to suffer.

"I am not here to chit chat with your sorry ass all day you know. I want  
you and Adam to meet me at the cemetery tonight, two hours after sunset, got  
it Spike?" Angelus said.

"Why the fuck should I listen to you" But before Spike could finish his  
sentence he saw that Angelus wasn't standing in front of him anymore. Spike  
could see the tail of Angelus's jacket walk out of the door, and then it  
registered. "ohh fucken great, don't tell me he can walk in the sun too. I  
hate that guy." With that Spike settled down for a long and annoying day.  
He will get the information to Adam. If he knows his sire, he knew he had  
something up his sleeve. He would make sure to tell Adam, anything was  
better than Angelus, and anything was.

Angelus just looked through the bushes, he knew that Spike would bring Adam  
and his whole army. All the vampires where hiding behind Adam and Spike.  
He could just feel them. He always counted on Spike to not trust him. But  
he counted on it, he wanted all the vampires there, to witness what is going  
to unfold before them.

Angelus just stepped out of the bushes he was hiding behind. "I knew I could  
always count on you Spiky. Now tell them to come out, it will be quicker  
this way." Angelus told them walking to them with a confidence that was  
striking.

"Well Adam we have been busted" Spike said to his partner with a smirk on  
his face, he was sure all of them could take out Angelus if he made any  
trouble. With a word form Adam about 30 vampires made there way in front of  
Adam and Spike, they stood as a shield for their masters little did they  
know, that they were facing their true Master.

Angelus just smirk "You idiots that is including you Spike. You serve  
this thing, I don't even know what the fuck it is, what they just thought up  
an Internet Frankenstein. Are you so stupid as not to see,  
that the Slayer will take him down whenever she felt like it." With a shrug  
he kept walking towards them.

"That is far enough Angelus, Spike here told me about it, I could take you  
down with one punch. There is no need for this, If you promise to serve me,  
I will spare your life, and maybe I will let you have your Slayer" Adam  
said.

"If you think so, lets get to it then I don't have all day" With that said,  
all the vampires started towards Angelus.

When Angelus reached the first two that got to him he just simply kicked one  
in the stomach sending him flying 40 feet to the tree branch impaling him on  
it. Angelus then grabbed the second and twisted his neck, and tore it off  
his body. Three more charged him; Angelus punched the first of them so hard  
that his neck broke form the force of the punch. When the second one  
reached him Angelus kicked out with his leg send him flying into the third  
one and impaling both of them on the same branch that took the unlife of the  
first attacker. Angelus just kept moving towards Adams and Spike brutally  
tarring, twisting, and killing every vampire that stood in his way. Without  
even breaking a sweat Angelus reached them.

"Now that was just a waste of time. Now do you realize your mistake, you  
are stupid Spike, never knew how to pick the winning team." Angelus said  
waiting for Adams move. He knew that Spike wouldn't attack. One good thing  
about his child, Spike never fought a losing battle.

"That is enough, you die now Angelus" Adam said with all confidence.

"Don't go anywhere Spike, I have got surprise for you, and this will be  
quick so you won't be bored" Angelus said avoiding the first attack from Adam.  
With all ease Angelus reached behind him to where Adam has been. Angelus  
shot out with is hand connecting with Adams face. You could here things  
breaking in Adams face. Angelus flowed that with a left hook that dropped  
Adam to the ground. Angelus then kicked him sending him flying 10 feet in  
the air, before Adam could land Angelus kicked him again this time forcing  
his body to the ground. Angelus reached down, and held Adam by the head,  
and looked at him in the eyes. "Now you know who is the Master here, or do  
you wish to die?" Angelus said.

Adam could only nodded his head in acceptance. Angelus then throws him at  
the closest tree knocking him unconscious.

"Now Spike where were we?" Angelus asked with a smirk. Not waiting for him  
to reply Angelus said " Right I was telling you about your surprise, guess  
what it is Spike?"

"I don't know why don't you tell me. Probably my death, do you really want  
to kill a helpless vampire Angelus, is that how you want to be known" Spike  
said pathetically.

"I said a had a surprise for you Spike, never said I wanted to kill you. Just a  
little comment Spiky, are you stupid or something. You are a vampire, what  
the fuck are you thinking, helping this idiot. You know your powers. Damn  
it Spike get over here" Angelus said.

Spike just walked over to Angelus knowing he couldn't get away if Angelus  
wanted him dead, so he decided to play along for now.

"Now this is going to hurt a bit Spike but you will feel better" With out  
warning Angelus had Spike by the neck facing away form him. "Just like I  
said are you stupid, you are a vampire, you heal, you won't die you idiot if  
someone broke your scull" With that Angelus shot two fingers into the back  
of Spike's head breaking his scull. Angelus twisted his fingers a couple of  
times until he was satisfied he found what he wanted and pulled them out.  
His fingers came out with a small device, that Angelus knew was the one to  
control Spike.

Angelus just dropped Spike to the ground, knowing that his child was  
unconscious by now. Angelus knelt down besides Spikes head and cut his  
rest. Angelus just dropped couple of blood drops in Spike's mouth. The  
unconscious vampire instinctively slowed. Angelus looked at his head again  
satisfied with the result. The wound in his head began to heal instantly  
after he drank the blood. Angelus just picked Spike up and walked to the  
mansion.

Spike opened his eyes and the first thing he could feel was that he felt  
better; there wasn't that thing that always kept him in pain. Nothing he  
felt free, better than he felt in months. And the second thing he saw was  
Angelus, sitting at a chair next to his bed.

"Now Spike are you ready to help me, I would think you would, since I got  
that thing out of your head, and kept you alive" Angelus said.

Spike just nodded feeling defeated.

"Good, then I could give you your second surprise" With that said Spike  
flowed Angeles's gaze. But Spike couldn't believe what he saw. He couldn't  
form a thought, he couldn't speak, and for what seemed like an eternity he  
just looked.

Angelus broke the silence "Now come here Dru, you will take care of Spike  
from now on, no body else. Right Dru? Angelus told her.

Dru just nodded and headed to the bed where Spike was sleeping in just  
seconds ago. "Spike, luv say something," Dru said.

"Ohh Dru, you are here really here for me," Spike said not believing.

"Yes love, I am here for you forever. Just like daddy asked me to be," Dru  
said to her love.

Spike just looked at Angelus thanking him with his eyes, Angelus just smiled  
at his child. "If I expect to get what I want form you, I had to give you  
what you want, we always worked better together Spike, lets not work against  
each other again" Angelus said, knowing his child would help him this time.  
And Spike didn't disappoint, he nodded to Angelus, he was in shock to even  
form words.

"Couple of more things I need Spike and I will leave you two alone, okay?"

Spike just nodded ready to hear what Angelus would say.

"I want you and Adam to do a little something for me, I will be gone for few  
days maybe a week, so I need you to start things with out me. Nothing  
really big though. I want you to kidnap some of the Slayers friends,  
starting with her mom. I want you to cut of a finger or two, and send it to  
Slayer, and remember send it in a really expensive jewelry boxes, Spike  
don't be cheap, okay?" Angelus said with a smile, at that Spike just nodded  
again. So Angelus continued "Kidnap one of them a day, and send her a finger  
or a two each day till I return, don't kill them. I have more plans for  
them. Just little gifts Spike, use Adam and all that are left of the  
vampires, I don't want this to be fucked like everything else we tried to do  
to her. She won't expect it. No one knows I am back yet. Except for Cordy  
and Wes, and they are no problem, since they are you brother and sister now"  
Angelus said with a smirk. Angelus then reached in to his pocked and  
brought a folder out, he handed to Spike. "I also want you to get these  
girls on the list, there are 20 of them I want them here within the next  
week Spike, get that. You have the jet, I don't care how you do it, just  
get it done, and by the way One more thing Spike" Angelus said.

"What is it Angelus?" Spike asked.

"WHERE?" Angelus said looking at Spike relying the massage to him with out  
saying the words.

Realization dawned on Spike, and he nodded understanding what Angelus need  
of him, and he told him.

Angelus got up and walked away but before he was gone he turned around "Now  
you two kids have a nice time, but don't be to naughty, K? Dru don't stay  
too long, remember you have to help Cordy with the house, and the party"  
Angelus said with a smile at his two favorite children.

"Wait Angelus I got to know, what is up with the face and the day light, when did you become all sun having vamp here" Spike asked.

"Long story Spike, and I got to go, I will tell you when I come back, got  
lots to do. Better yet have Dru her tell you" Angelus said walking though  
the doors of the room and out of the mansion.

"Does my Spikey hurt?" Dru asked kissing Spike's head.

"Ohh pet yes very much, but I know of a way to make it feel better" Spike  
answered her with a smile, taking her hand and bringing her to him.

"Jhiera" Angelus called out the minute he stepped in to the house. "Get the  
fuck over here bitch" Angelus said when she walked in the room.

"Are you ready?" Angelus asked again. Jhiera knew his tone didn't allow for  
any other answer.

"Yes Master, do you want to go right now?" She asked with her head bowed  
down looking at the floor.

"Let's go" Angelus said following Jhiera to the next room. Once they got in  
the room Jhiera asked Angelus if he could stand behind her. Once he was  
there she started to concentrate, about 5 minutes later a portal started to  
open, and Angelus and Jhiera went though.

The next day Spike waited for her to get home, he knew that her daughter  
never came to see her mom anymore, it made it a lot easer to get to her.

"Joyce" Spike yelled walking up to her. "How are you doing?" Spike asked.

"Fine Spike, and you?" Joyce said with a smile on her face. What a stupid  
bitch, she is talking to a vampire. Well as far as she knows I can't  
perform anymore Spike thought with a smile.

"I just came by to see how you were doing,and to see if you had anymore of  
those littlie marshmallows" Spike said.

"oh why don't come in then and let me get you some" Joyce said walking to  
her door; she didn't see Spike come up behind her and hit her on the head.

What a stupid bitch, she trusted me. Really the Slayer should have taught  
her better than that. With that he picked her up her up and walked to his  
car.

The door opened to revile a delivery guy "Ms. Summers" He asked. "I have a  
package for you."

"No, I am her roommate though, you can give it to me. She is not here right  
now," Willow said.

"Okay, would you please sign here" The guy gave Willow a pen and showed her  
where to sign.

The delivery guy handed the box to Willow and left. Willow looked at the  
box and smiled it must be form Riley. The box was red and in the shape of a  
small heart. She sighed and took the box and left it on the table next  
Buffy's bed. She is really going to love this.

Just then Buffy walked into the room "Good morning Willow, how are you?"

"Good Buffy, look what you got today, it must be Riley he is so romantic"  
Willow said with an excited look on her face, she was always a sucker for  
romance.

Buffy walked to the table and grabbed the box, and then she looked at Willow  
"oh come on Willow I know you want to take a look at it. But I don't get it  
I was just with him all night, he never said anything." Buffy wondered.

"It doesn't matter, just open it" Willow said with a squeal jumping up and  
down.

"Okay, okay hold your horses woman." Buffy said with a smile. She retched  
down for the box and opened it. The second she saw what was inside of the  
box, Buffy screamed and throw the box form her hand.

"What is it Buffy? What is wrong?" Willow asked with concern in her voice,  
and then she looked down and gave a scream of her own.

"Who could have sent this, is this some kind of a sick joke?" Buffy asked.

"I… I don't know Buffy" Willow said her voice shaking. "Look there Buffy  
there is a note in the box.

"Well I am not getting that thing if you kill me" Buffy said with disgust in  
her voice.

"Fine I'll get it" Willow reached down and picked up the note. Willow  
reached for the note and unfolded it to read it.

At the shocked look on her face Buffy asked "What does it say Willow?"

Willow handed the note to her best friend knowing that she could not tell  
her who's finger that was.

Buffy took the note from Willow's hand and read it "Too busy to take care of  
your Mom Slayer, Of course with Riley there who needs her mommy, well we do"  
the note read. "Oh god mom, mom please" Buffy started chanting her mom's  
name, with tears running down her face.

Willow sat down on the bed next her friend and hugged her, she started to  
comfort her, after a few minuets Buffy's sobs started to quite down. "Buffy  
we need to get to Giles right now, he knows what to do" Willow told Buffy  
leading her to the door, the only thing that Buffy could do was nodded her  
head.

Giles opened his door to find his Slayer holding onto her best friends  
crying. "What's wrong Buffy, Willow?" Giles asked with concern apparent in  
his face and words.

"Giles, they got mom, please we have to find her, they got mom Giles" Buffy  
said crying.

"Come in, please sit down and tell me what is going on" Giles asked the  
girls.

"We got this box, and found Ms. Summers finger in it" Willow told Giles, at  
Willows words Buffy started to cry harder.

"We also found this note inside the box" Willow handed the note to Giles.

After reading the note Giles sat stunned at what he was just read. He  
looked at the girls with concern on his face. He didn't know what to do,  
research wouldn't help this time, they had to find Buffy's mom.

"What do they want to do with my mom Giles? She hasn't done anything, oh  
god," Buffy sobbed again.

"Buffy calm down please we have to find out who took her first, we can't do  
anything until we know where she is first." Giles said looking at the note  
again. "Did you girls see this? The note was signed with an A."

"Could this be Adam Giles? Maybe he wanted to use the same tactic to get to  
Buffy as Faith did last year, Faith went after Angel, and now Adam is going  
after Buffy's mom to distract her, since Angel isn't here anymore." Willow  
said already formulating an idea of who took Buffy's mom.

"We don't know that yet Willow. Buffy why don't go upstairs and rest for a  
while, we will get Xander and the rest of them and see what we can do."  
Giles said.

"No, Giles I have to find him, I will kill that bastard for touching my mom"  
Buffy said with anger in her voice. How could this thing take her mom? I  
should have been there for her, god I wouldn't know what I would do with my  
self if something happened to her. Letting out a loud sob at her thoughts.

"Buffy you have to be rested if we are going to go after Adam, remember last  
time he almost killed you, you can't fight him like this. We have to find  
him, and we have to find a way to kill him" Giles said standing up and  
taking Buffy's hands in his leading her to his room.

Buffy didn't have the strength to argue with him, so she let him lead her to  
his bed. After Giles knew that Buffy was a sleep he left her to rest.

Giles walked into his livingroom heading to the couch next to Willow "Willow  
please go and call Xander and Riley, also call Angel please, the last time  
he was here, he still has the best chance to comfort Buffy, I  
would hate to see what Adam would do to Buffy without Angel to back her up  
this time. I will go look for Spike we might need his help this time too"  
With that said Willow walked over to the phone and called her best friend.

"This better be important" Xander said sounding out of breath.

"Get your ass over here Xander and stop whatever you were doing, bring Anya  
too, we might need her help, god we might need every ones help this time"  
Willow said.

"What happened Will, is everybody okay there?" Xander asked.

"No Xander, someone just kidnapped Buffy's mom again," Willow said.

"We'll be right there Willow" Xander said.

Thirty minutes later Xander and Anya knocked on the door of Giles house. The  
door opened to reveal a very upset and sacred Willow.

"Will what happened" Xander asked.

"Better wait in side Xander, Giles will be here with Spike soon" Willow  
said.

Just as Xander and Anya were about to site down, Giles walked in with Spike  
in hand.

"So what happened everyone is here, so tell us now," Xander demanded.

"Buffy's mom had been kidnapped Xander, we think that Adam is involved"  
Giles said. "Willow and Buffy received this box with Buffy's mom finger in  
it and a note" Giles said sounding disgusted with what has happened.

"Oh god, how is Buffy doing?" Xander asked looking for the Slayer.

"She is doing as well as could be expected Xander, she is sleeping right  
now. It is best to let her rest for now." Giles answered him, and then he  
turned to Spike looking at him. "What do you know Spike, you must have heard  
something?" Giles asked challenging Spike to say he didn't know.

"Look mate, all I know is that Adam just started his attack on your Slayer,  
he wants to take her down before he takes over the Initiative, that is all.  
As you know demons or whatever he is usually aren't happy about a vampire  
who can't perform, if you catch my drift" Spike said. Yeah can't perform  
believe that you little fucks; just wait till Angelus is finished with you  
all. You will wish you never existed.

Giles just glared at Spike " That is all I know man, take it or leave it, I  
doesn't make bit of difference to me" Spike said sounding pissed at their  
apparent accusations of him not telling them all he knew. Well they are  
right. You won't see it coming until he's got all of you, just wait,  
couldn't help me huh, she had that little idiot working for the Initiative,  
and they couldn't get that thing out of me. Well you are all going to pay  
for it now, should have helped me.

"Well we have to find out where they are holding her first. Willow did you  
call Riley, and Angel?" Giles asked her.

"Yeah I called Riley he should be on his way, but I thought it would be  
better for you to call Angel, we weren't very nice to him the last time he  
was here." Willow said ashamed at how all of them treated Angel last time he  
was here to help them.

Giles nodded in understanding, he knew how they all treated Angel last time,  
and he never treated him better anyways. But he knows the vampire with a  
soul, would always come if they needed his help, specially if Buffy did,  
even after the way she treated him, he just knew that Angel would come  
though in the end. Giles walked over to the phone and dialed Angel's office  
number.

"Hello, This is Giles Cordelia" Giles said waiting for Cordelia to answer.

"Yes we are all okay, how are you?" Giles said.

"Yes we all are, please could you put Angel on the phone it is important"  
Giles said waiting for Cordelia's response.

"Busy, well could you tell him that it is important, that Buffy's mom had  
been kidnapped. We really need his help" Giles told her waiting for her to  
tell Angel.

Giles waited for Cordelia to come back on the phone, he listened for a  
minute, then Cordelia picked up the phone again. "Yes Cordelia is he coming"  
Giles waited for her response. "Yes, well I am sorry to have bothered you,  
thank you goodbye Cordelia" Giles said with a shocked and disappointed look on  
his face.

Everyone in the room looked at Giles face they knew that something wasn't  
right, Giles didn't look good.

"What did he say Giles" Eveyone looked at where the voice came from, Buffy  
was standing behind them, no one knew that she was there, apparently she  
knows he had just called Angel.

"Do you really want to know Buffy?" Giles asked not wanting to hurt his  
Slayer anymore than she was hurt already. Buffy just nodded her heat. "He  
said it would be better for you to ask Riley for help" At Giles words you  
could see tears come out of Buffy's eyes. Giles never thought in a million  
years that if ever Buffy needed help that Angel would say no. But he  
understood the vampire, last time he was here everyone pretty much told him  
never to come back, Buffy herself threatened to shove a stake in his heart  
the next time she saw him.

"You shouldn't have called that bastard Giles, he isn't good for anything  
anyways." Buffy said with a nod of agreement form Xander.

Willow couldn't believe she just heard Buffy say that about Angel. If Angel  
wasn't there for them all those times, she didn't know what could have  
happened. They all would have been dead by now. But no one seems to  
remember everything he did for them, all they remember is Angelus she  
couldn't believe them. But she didn't act any better when he was here last  
time, and all he wanted was to help Buffy, even after what she told him in  
L.A. She couldn't believe that a time would come when Buffy and Angel hated  
each other, or at least did this to each other, it was apparent that both of  
them still cared for each other to do this, but this was just wrong.

"Well we can't dwell on that now. We have to find a way to get Ms. Summers  
back." With that said everyone sat down and looked at each other, they  
really didn't know what to do.

Buffy was walking with Riley to Giles house; she couldn't believe the events  
of the last two weeks of her life. Everyday one of her friends vanished  
into thin air, she received a finger or a toe form each one of them, the  
only two that were left were Giles and Riley. She didn't think she could  
handle it if anyone of them vanish they were her cover now, they were all  
she had left. Everyone was gone, and they still didn't know anything about  
what happened to them, she felt dead, she can't take anymore of  
this. As they knocked on Giles door, the door just opened for them.  
Apparently Giles didn't close it, but at a second look in the apartment they  
knew that he was gone. Once Buffy realized what had happened she fell to  
the floor and started crying, she couldn't handle it anymore, she felt  
empty.

A week earlier a vortex opened on the outskirts of L.A. Three figures  
stepped out. Angelus just looked at Jhiera "Now you can go, but don't go to  
far, I still need you" Angelus told Jhiera. At his words Jhiera just walked  
away knowing that whenever he needed her he would find her.

Angelus then turned around and looked at the girl standing beside him. "Come  
here love" Angelus said reaching for the girl standing beside him, he  
brought her to his body, holding her close to him, so he could inhale her scent better,  
she always made him crazy with desire for her. Angelus looked at her eyes  
and sighed. "Here is your new home baby, are you ready? The next couple of  
weeks aren't going to be easy. Are ready to be with me forever now?" Angelus  
asked her.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I would first like to start by thanking everyone who took the time read and review my fics, specially zOey, Trendy-Vamp1991, Butterfly-Girl -79, SMGbest for their continued support. SMGbest honey just wanted you to know am not ignoring your comment, I just can't replay to them, the site won't let me, so I just wanted to tell you thank you.

Now please forgive me for the next couple of chapters, like a mentioned a lot before I wrote this a long long time ago, and my word processer now is giving me hell trying to fix the layout of the pages as I was working on a different processer back then, so please bare with me with these old fics. Thank you.

Part 4

"I have always been ready for this, I can't wait to be with you. It's the  
only thing I ever wanted, and now I have it, please Angelus." She said  
pleading with him with her eyes.

With that Angelus brought down his lips to hers, he lifted her up so she  
would be closer to him. The kiss began soft and sweet; she never thought he  
was capable of that. With only one kiss he had her at his mercy. No one  
could ever make her feel like he did with just one kiss. She wanted to die just  
from that kiss; she could go on kissing him forever like this. She always  
loved him; she always loved every part of him. She loved his strength, his  
gentleness; she always wished she could have him. She could feel the kiss turn  
form soft and sweet, to passionate and demanding. She needed to feel him,  
she need it to taste all of him, she missed him so damn much, she felt like  
she was dying when she couldn't have him anymore. But now she has got what  
she always wanted, the only thing she ever wanted. She knows she would die  
wanting him, only him, and no one else.

They pulled away from each other at the same time, they both looked at each  
other, and they knew the other felt the same way, they knew that this was  
it, forever. Angelus reached up and touched her cheeks; he wiped away the  
few tears that have been there. She didn't realize she was crying. Angelus  
looked at her "Don't cry baby, no more need for tears. I am here forever,"  
Angelus said and at his gentle tone and gentle words she couldn't help but  
let out a sob of longing of frustration and love for him. Angelus wouldn't  
let it happen, he clamped down on her mouth again, not giving her a chance  
to cry or feel sad anymore. They were together finally. "Now come love, we  
have business to take care of," Angelus said with the sexiest smile anybody  
can have. Angelus took her by the hand and led her out where his car was  
waiting.

"Is that you car, I never knew you had that much money?" She asked.

"You don't know a lot about me, but we are going to change that" Angelus  
said leading her to the passenger seat.

She looked at him with hesitation "Can I drive it please" She asked him,  
giving him that look she knew he couldn't ever refuse her anything. Angelus  
just smiled and handed her the keys to his hundred thousand dollar car. 

An hour later they stopped at Angelus hotel, Angelus turned his head from the passenger seat as he removed his hand from the dashboard. His talons making a popping sound as they relased their death grip. "Never again I will not live eternity with you in fear from my unlife, you'll never ever under any circumstance will you be driving anywhere, am maybe immortal, I may not die, but I will not live in fear sitting next you while you drive us to an early grave. Never"

She just pouted her perfect lips up to him "huum… is the big bad Angelus afraid"

"You're damn right I am, I have never been more terrified in my life" Angelus just could keep his scolding face in place and broke out laughing at the expression on her face and bent down and kissed her on herlips. "and am serious never again"

"Sure keep telling yourself that" With that she turned her head flipping her hair at him and exiting the car.

She was amazed as they enter the hotel lobby at how huge it was. Angelus  
walked to the front disk and immediately got them both a suite there. Angelus  
walked over to her and they both walked to the elevator. Angelus produced a  
small key and put the key in the keyhole and pressed the top button.

She knew that only few people could ever get that key, she was so excited at  
being near him again, she missed him so much. Once they reached the door to  
their suite, Angelus unlocked the door, and the minute she started to enter,  
he grabbed her and carried her into their suite, she just gave a squeal of delight, she couldn't believe she was having this after all this time.

"Close your eyes" Angelus instructed her. She covered her eyes without a  
response. "Don't peak I know you are peaking, close them now" Angelus said  
with a playful growl. Then he put his hands over hers.

Angelus opened the door to their bedroom, and then took his hand off of  
hers. "Now you can open them."

She took her hand down, and opened her eyes. She just looked shocked. The bed  
itself was huge. But what was on the floor made her cry, there were roses  
all over the floor, you couldn't see the carpeting, they were blood red.  
The bed was covered with them except for the middle of it. There was  
nothing, it had the shape of heart that was formed from the roses over the  
bed, the sheets were white silk, showing the heart shape the red roses made.  
She couldn't speak; she just grabbed him and started crying.

"Shhhhh, don't cry baby, I didn't do this to make you cry. I wanted you to  
be happy, I wanted this to be perfect," Angelus said with worry on his face.

"Ohh no, I am so happy, you didn't have to do this you know. I told you I'm  
yours already, you didn't have to, but thank you. I love you, you know?"  
She told him with tears in her eyes.

Angelus just leaned and kissed her tears away "I know love, just like I told  
you, I wanted it to be perfect for you. You deserve it all love. Now go  
take a shower, I have a surprise for you in bathroom too." Angelus told her  
as he shoved her gently towards the bathroom. When she heard the shower  
Angelus walked in to the next room to take a shower himself.

She opened the door to find him lying on the bed looking at her. Once she  
exited the door Angelus couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was an angel.  
She looked magnificent in her full bodysuit lingerie. It was black  
cotton, it covered her whole body you cold see her golden skin through the  
spaces in the material of it. She was so beautiful Angelus thought, in  
all his years he had never seen such a beauty, he has seen some that was  
more beautiful, but she had something he couldn't describe that made her  
more beautiful than anyone he has ever seen, beauty isn't only in the face or  
body, it is in the blood, although her face and body sure help A LOT.

When she caught Angelus eyes she couldn't help but blush. She couldn't  
believe how he looked at her. When he looked at her she felt that she was  
the only thing in the world the only being there is. The love that  
enveloped her with just one look from him was over whelming, she couldn't  
believe that it was him that was looking at her this way.

"You look amazing love, come here please I want to  
taste every part of you" Angelus said with a husky  
voice, the desire evident in his voice. Angelus stood  
up from the bed, and took her hand bringing her gently  
to him. He lowered his mouth to hers devoured every  
part of her mouth leaving her breathless. He gently  
then lowered her down to the bed laying her on her  
back gently, he quickly covered her mouth again with  
his, this kiss was so gentle this time, he took his  
time to taste her completely. It seemed like an  
eternity that lasted only a minute he couldn't.

She reached up to take off the top of his silk pajamas  
but he moved her hands away. "Not yet love, stay here  
and enjoy it" Angelus said. Angelus then looked in to  
her eyes telling her to let him do what he wished. She  
understood and let him. Angelus again kissed her  
gently. Then he moved up and kissed her forehead, he  
kissed every part of it. Then he slowly moved down to  
her checks placing gentle kisses on each of them. He  
placed kisses on her eyelids on her nose. Claiming her  
mouth again, she moaned in to his mouth once he kissed  
her.

Every part of her sang at his gentle kisses and touches;  
everywhere he touched or kissed screamed with delight,  
it sent heat waves to her core. She was  
dripping wet for him she couldn't stand it anymore, but  
he kept going at an agonizingly pleasurable pace.

Angelus moved down to her neck kissing her licking and  
nibbling on her neck, he knew how to manipulate her  
body, he knew her better than she knew her own body.  
Angelus gently bit down on her neck producing the  
smallest drop of blood and he sucked on it gently with  
long drawn out sips. "Ooooooh god Angelus plea...  
Please" She said arching in to his body seeking any  
kind of contact. Angelus put his hand on her lowering  
her down on the bed. "Not yet love, we've only just  
started," Angelus said with husky chuckle.

"You know you smell so good, so warm. I love the way  
you taste, I would never get tired of it." Angelus  
said moving down to her breast. He cupped her breast  
gently, moving his fingers over them, not touching her  
nipples yet, his touches were feather light around her erect nipples.

"I never get tired of you touching, teasing me" She  
said between heavy breaths, she was already sweating,  
her skin flushed read, god did he know how to do this.

Finally Angelus brushed her nipples with one finger  
making her arch into him again. "ooooh god more  
please Angelus right there, yah right there please…"  
her voice died down in to screech when Angelus replace  
one of his fingers with his so talented mouth. He  
liked at her nipple causing them to harden even more,  
he sucked them in and kept on sucking on them,  
till she was screaming his name. She couldn't take it  
anymore; she was so close she just need a little more.  
Oh god isss soo good. Just when he felt she was about  
to come Angelus moved his mouth from her nipple. She  
was about to open her mouth to tell him not to stop,  
when Angelus clamped down on her mouth again silencing  
any protests. Once again he traveled down to  
her other nipple, he took it in his mouth again  
repeating the same process with the first one, also  
getting the same result.

"Please Angelus baby, I need to to… please," She said  
between pants and breaths. She couldn't form thought  
just then. But just when she thought she was going to  
go crazy from her need Angelus bit down on her hard  
nipple, at the same time brushing his knee against her  
pussy, gently he knew where her bundle of nerves was,  
and so gently with his knees pressed on it and moved  
his knee. The double stimulation sent her into orgasm  
screaming "Angelus, oh god come on" she screamed again and  
again. She didn't hear herself she was so wrapped up  
in her pleasure to feel anything else. Angelus keep  
sucking on her nipple, enjoying her orgasm filled  
blood, it gave him pleasure just to sip on her blood  
to know how much pleasure he was giving her. Never in his many years has he been pleased with giving pleasure to someone else is it was with her always her. He waited  
for her to come down from her high. Then he moved up  
to her mouth and stared to kiss her again, igniting  
her fire anew. She tried to get on top of him but he  
wouldn't budge. "This night is for you love, so sit  
here and enjoy it."

Angelus moved down her body again kissing and nipping  
at hear breast, this time he didn't stop there, he  
kept going to her stomach, and started kissing her  
there. It seemed that he spends an eternity at every  
part of her, like as if he won't ever see that part  
again. Every part of her felt completely loved after  
he was finished with it completely satisfied, yet when  
he was done there it just made her desire climb higher  
and higher. He hasn't moved from his spot for what  
seemed like hours. He was driving her crazy with soft  
gentle touches.

Slowly Angelus moved from her stomach down to her  
thighs, he spend his time there as well worshiping her  
body like it was supposed to be worshiped, he kissed  
and licked everywhere. Oooh god he was getting so  
close to where she needed him the most, but it felt  
like he was millions of miles away. Finally he reached  
her inner thigh again taking his sweet time there.  
Angelus moved up to the junction between her thighs.  
He just licked the sides of the place she wanted him  
the most. "Ohh god Angelus there please, you are right  
there" She said between loud breaths. At her words  
Angelus returned to her inner thigh again. He kissed  
his way down her leg to the inside of her knee  
nibbling at the soft flesh there, driving her crazy  
with need for him. Again after he was completely done  
with her legs and thighs. He went up to her curls  
giving her a long firm lick there, driving her mad.  
"Please, please baby you are so close, I am so close  
plea..." She stopped as soon as she felt his tongue on  
her soft folds through the material of her lingerie.  
Angelus kept licking and moving his tongue against the  
marital driving her crazy, every time she was  
about to come, he change the pace prolonging her  
pleasure, until she was about to start crying. "Please

love, I can't take it anymore. Pleeease" She said  
between pants. Angelus then moved his mouth taking her  
clit and sucking on it slowly and gently speeding up  
every passing second. The moment he took her clit in  
to his mouth, she gave out a loud cry of pleasure, and  
she came in never-ending waves of pleasure. Once he  
knew she was coming Angelus formed an O with his  
mouth around her clit and started licking the underside

of her clit giving her a wave after wave of  
orgasm. She thought she couldn't take it anymore, she  
never thought pleasure could be so painfully delicious,  
she rode her orgasms until she collapsed unconscious  
for a second, she didn't even fell him going up her  
body. After a long moment she opened her eyes to find  
Angelus looking at her with a smile on his face.

"I take it you enjoyed that" He said with a  
mischievous smile on his face.

"WOW" was all she could say. "That was amazing" Then she  
looked at him in the eyes seriously "Angelus baby  
please, take of these clothe I need you inside of me  
now, please" Angelus couldn't wait any longer he has  
been denying from his painful need for her for so long, he  
couldn't take it any longer, at her words Angelus tore  
of his clothe. And when she started to undress he put  
his hands on hers. He gently undressed her, looking at  
her up and down marveling at her beauty. She was so  
beautiful, even more beautiful when she was flushed  
with desire. She was an angel.

She just looked at him "Pleeese baby, you have to get  
inside now, I need you. I promise you I will model for  
you naked later but I need you now" without another  
word Angelus covered her body with his. He gently  
pushed her legs apart with his. Angelus gently entered  
her knowing she was not used to him yet. He slowly  
entered and pulled back creating a friction that made  
both of them hiss at the pleasure it created. He kept  
on this for couple more storks every time he went  
further until she got used to him again. With a single  
push he was sheathed inside her fully, as he went in  
he felt a very slight tare indicating she hasn't been  
with anyone for years.

With a satisfied smile Angelus looked at her for an  
indication to continue. She nodded her head. And  
Angelus began a slow even pace. They went on for a  
while keeping the pace down enjoying the feel of each  
other again. Angelus wanted so much to go faster but  
he wanted this night to be special for her. "Oh please  
Angelus baby come on harder, faster please love." She  
said.

"You need to come baby?" Angelus said moving his hand  
to his mouth wetting his fingers, then slowly moved them  
between their bodies and touched her clit gently but  
firmly at first then he started to apply more pressure  
as he sped up his movement inside of her. He rolled  
her clit between his fingers.

"Oh god harder please, please" At her words Angelus  
pinched her clit sending her in to orgasm again.

She screamed at the top of her lounges feeling her  
most powerful orgasm of the night she couldn't think  
anything except for the pleasure coming from their  
joined bodies. Angelus kept manipulating her clit  
prolonging her orgasm as much as possible, until she  
calmed down. Again when she opened her eyes she found  
him looking at her with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Why didn't you...?"

"Shhush" He told placing his mouth on hers again  
silencing her. Suddenly Angelus changed positions  
letting her be on top of him.

She looked down at him with confusion on her face "I  
don't… know how, I never done this before" She told  
him, she felt embarrassed at her inexperience.

"Baby don't do that, I like you the way you are I love that you don't know how. Do you what feels good to you, I will enjoy it  
no matter what you do, K? Angelus told her so gently,  
and when she looked in his eyes she couldn't help but  
believe him. She started to move finding she like this  
position like to be in control for a while, after a  
while she set her pace found what she like the most  
and kept doing it. Angelus guided her with his hands  
by her hips. She started to speed up her movements  
feeling that she was close once again, she started  
to go up and down in a frenzy, you could barely see  
her movement, but you could hear their pants and their  
calls of each others names as she came hard again on  
him. Angelus waited for her to calm down again form  
her pleasure and when she looked at him this time, the  
only thing she could see was pleasure and lust in his  
red eyes, before she even knew what happened she found  
herself on her back again and Angelus on top of her.  
Angelus started to move faster and faster approaching  
his on peak. She stared to close her eyes to allow the  
pleasure of this frenzied pace take her body over  
again.

"Open your eyes baby, look at me I want to see you  
when you come" At his words she opened her eyes for  
him, and looked at him at the look in his eyes her  
desire doubled, the lust passion and the  
love she could see there overwhelmed her. Angelus  
again moved his hand down to their joined bodies and  
pinched her clit once again sending her in to an  
orgasm. Watching her face in pure pleasure and feeling  
her muscles clinching on him, he couldn't take it  
anymore. She knew what he needed and without  
hesitation she allowed him access to her neck. Angelus  
dove strait for her neck piercing it. The second he  
tasted her blood he couldn't stop himself he shot himself inside of her warm welcoming body, at his double  
invasion of her and the feel of him pulsing inside of  
her sent her in another orgasm more powerful than any  
before it. Angelus kept sucking at her neck, not  
taking much blood just what came out from the wound,  
but nonetheless enjoying the act itself, after they  
both calmed down, Angelus looked at her in the eyes  
conveying all he felt with just with one look, The Scourge  
of Europe was in love with a girl, now if that wasn't  
a miracle what was. Angelus moved his hand to brush a  
strand of her hair form her face, but she took it  
in her small hands and brought it down to her lips,  
She kissed it, and looked at him in the eyes "I love  
you, you know, never stopped, never will" She stated  
willing him to believe her, with tears in her eyes at  
finally being one with her beloved.

"I love you too, I hope you know that. We both love  
you." He pointed at his heart. "I always have since  
the day I first saw you in my dreams when I 15 years  
old, I know I had to get to you. That is why I let  
Darla change me, I realize that now. That I always  
knew I had to live this long to meet you. I have loved  
you for more than 200 years, and finally I have you  
now, forever. Now that is enough talking, and crying  
for one night, no more love, K?" He told her. "Now go  
to sleep. We have things to do tomorrow," Angelus said  
bringing her on top of him and circling her with is  
arm. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

The moment she opened her eyes she was overcame with  
emotions, she couldn't believe that she finally got  
what she has been dreaming about for years. She  
reached to the other side of the bed that still had  
flowers on it, but her hand came up empty. Fear griped  
her heart, she wouldn't allow herself to believe that  
he had left her, he wouldn't do that she told herself,  
and at sound of running water confirmed her belief.

She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She  
walked in seeing his form from where she was standing.  
He looked so good taking a shower, hell he looked  
magnificent. She had never seen anyone like him  
before, it wasn't just his looks or body, and they  
were god like. But his presence most of all, every  
time she saw him it seemed that he demanded all the  
attention in the room. He seemed to draw on everything  
that was around him, and when he walked into a room and he  
intended to be seen, you couldn't help but notice him  
he commanded the attention he got, he had a presence  
more powerful than anything or anyone thing she has  
ever encountered. And when he was in room and he  
didn't want to be seen, you could never see him, but  
still you couldn't help but feel him, his presence was  
so overwhelming to anyone that could feel it you had to had to notice it  
it.

"Enjoying the view" Angelus words brought her back  
to realty.

"Oh what? Oh there isn't anything there not to enjoy,"  
She told him with gleam in her eyes. "I see you have a  
little problem there" At her words Angelus cock  
jumped and seemed to grow even harder and bigger.

"Let me amend that mistake there really isn't a thing  
little about it" She said with a giggle. "Want me to  
take care of that for you" She said walking up to him.

"Well since it was your fault, I don't see a problem  
with you helping," He said smiling down at her.

Smiling at him she reached down and brushed her hand  
on his raging hard on. Smiling at the shiver her  
slight touched caused in his body, and at the reaction  
her body gave. She put a hand on his chest pushing him  
into the shower again, and entering herself. Once  
again she brushed him with her fingers, delighted at  
the power she had over him, with one touched she  
seemed to send him in to another world. This time she  
took a hold of his cock and looked at him with  
hesitation. When he looked at her he know that she  
still was a little hesitant, she didn't know what to  
do. So he covered her hands with his and showed her  
how to use it. After a couple of storks he let go of  
her hands and looked her in the face, she seemed to  
relax a bit. Angelus then reached down and brushed his  
lips to hers. Closing their eyes enjoying their  
closeness, Angelus moaned at her ministration of him  
and at the kiss itself. Angelus reached down to take  
her hands off of him, but she brushed him off, he just  
looked at her with a question in his eyes. "Last night  
was for me, it is only fair that today is for you," She  
told him.

She gave him a deep passionate kiss that deepened  
every passing moment, when she needed air she broke  
the kiss reluctantly, and took couple of deep breaths.  
Then she moved up to his neck, and his shoulders, she  
kept moving down to his stomach and when she couldn't  
go any further she when down on her knees and keeping  
kissing his body. When she reached where she intended  
to be she just looked shocked at what she found there.  
What the fuck she thought, how did that fit inside me. Her fear grow at his size, she saw pictures  
before but she never knew they came this big, she  
never really had a good look at him till now and that  
scared her to death.

Angelus looked down at her felling her hesitation and  
fear "You don't have to do that you know?".

She just looked at him "No I want to though, but but I  
don't know how?" She looked at him again with  
doubt at her inexperience again.

"Just do what you like baby, it doesn't matter, as  
long as I am inside you, it always feels like heaven"  
he told her with a reassuring look.

She just looked at him and smiled, believing him  
again. She brought her lips closer and laid a kiss on  
the head of his shaft, then she parted her lips and  
circled the tip of his head giving him a slight draw  
on it, she felt him more than heard his intake of  
breath that he didn't need. At that she knew she could  
do anything and he would still enjoy it. She darted  
out her tongue and licked the head of his cock, she  
felt him jerk and a small bit of satisfaction made its  
way into her heart. She brought out her tongue  
again and licked the underside of his shaft applying  
more pressure with her tongue especially under the  
head of his cock.

Angelus could feel his knees give a way, he couldn't  
take it anymore, he knew she never done this before,  
but her slowness was driving him crazy. He leaned back  
on the showers wall steadying himself, he also brought  
down his hands on her shoulders. The moment he felt  
her mouth take in the tip of his cock, he took an  
involuntary breath ending with a deep growl. "Oh baby  
please," he said, he didn't know what to do, and her  
hot wet mouth was going to kill him if she didn't  
speed up.

At his growl she could feel herself growing even  
wetter, she felt herself dripping, she know it wasn't  
the shower anymore, she could feel herself heating up.  
At his growl again she knew she was doing good, so she  
starting to take more of him in, she took him in as  
far is he could go, she knew she wouldn't never be  
able to take him all in, but she relaxed her throat  
to try and take him further down, and she sucked on  
his cock harder.

At her menstruation Angelus knees gave away a bit,  
and he gave a slight shudder, when he felt her  
withdraw her mouth he told her to bring her hands  
up and pumped him while she sucked on him. She did as  
he asked.

She started to gain speed as she gained confident,  
every time she tried something different, she looked  
for any singes from him if he like it or not. And she  
kept repeating it whenever she knew he liked something  
better than others.

"Oh baby I'm gonnahh… uggg" Angelus tried to warren  
her, but he couldn't form the words to.

At his words she knew what he meant, but the only  
thing she did was speed up, and sucked on him  
stronger and harder.

With a shout Angelus spilled himself inside her mouth,  
and he felt her swallow and suck even harder, she  
kept on going until she could feel he had nothing left  
to give. After he came down from his high, he reached  
down and pulled her up. He kissed her vigorously and  
hungrily tasting himself inside her mouth.

"Was I good?" She asked him looking at the floor  
trying to avoid his eyes.

He reached gently and took her chin in his hands and  
looked her strait in the eyes, "You where perfect, you  
always have been" He told with everything in him,  
witch seemed to satisfy her.

"Now it's your turn," He said kissing her roughly this  
time, he turned her around and pushed her into the  
wall. He pressed himself to her body, ravaging her  
mouth with his leaving her breathless, He quickly  
moved down to her breasts taking each of them in his  
hands and massaging them roughly. He took one of her  
rosy nipples in his mouth and sucked on it, and he  
kept sucking harder and harder, he could hear her  
breathing speed up, her blood starting to pump faster,  
and her body temperature rising. At her response to  
him Angelus bit down on her nipple with blunt teeth.  
Sending waves of pleasurable pain to her core.

"huuh god, please Angelus please" She couldn't help  
scream his name as he bit down on her nipple, she  
could feel herself become more desperate at every move  
he made on her body, it seemed like he knew exactly  
what to do and how to do it.

At her words Angelus moved down to her legs, he  
grabbed on of them and placed it on his shoulder  
opining her completely for him. Angelus could smell  
her arousal, she smelled so good to him, he couldn't  
compare it to anything he ever smelled before, it was  
just better it was all her. Angelus moved his mouth  
strait for her pussy, licking her roughly at the  
length of it, he could fell her starting to sway up  
there. Angelus brought his fingers opening her for  
him, his tongue darted out and tasted her again, and  
then he stuck his tong inside of her sending jolts of  
electricity throughout her body. Angelus kept his  
movements but avoiding the place she need it him most,  
he could hear her panting and breathing, screaming at  
times, but he didn't stop he kept going.

"Ohhh God Angelus please" She said feeling that if he  
didn't do anything about it that she would start  
crying form the frustration. At her words Angelus  
moved his mouth to her clit licking first gently then  
adding more pressure with is tongue, then he took it  
in his mouth and licked it. At the moment he took her  
in his mouth she lost all thoughts, she came shouting  
his name. Angelus kept his light sucking and kept  
flicking his tongue, trying to prolong her orgasm as  
long as possible, when he felt her body give out he  
let her go. She sled down the wall and into his  
waiting arms. Angelus kissed her forehead, and her  
mouth.

She opened her eyes and looked at him through the  
haze, she could still see the desire for her burning  
inside of him.

When she opened her eyes Angelus couldn't resist the  
desire that came over him again for her. His hunger  
for her would never die or be extinguished every time  
he was with her it seemed to only fuel his hunger  
further, he laid her down, and enter her in a long  
powerful thrust. At his invasion both couldn't help  
but moan. Angelus brought his mouth to hers kissing  
her with hunger and desperation. He stared to move  
inside her, this time it wasn't slow nor gentle he  
needed her more than anything in his life. His  
movement became faster and harder, and she met him  
thrust for thrust. Angelus brought his hand between  
their joined bodies and massaged her clit. His touch  
sent her flying in to orgasm. Once he felt her walls  
clinch on him he let go and latched himself to her  
neck. At feel of his fangs penetrating her neck sent  
her body into another waves of orgasms each more  
powerful than the first. At the taste of her on his  
tongue it sent him spelling his seed into her  
welcoming body, with a few more thrusts Angelus  
settled on top of her. They staid like this for a few  
moments collecting their bearings, then Angelus moved  
off of her body and brought her over his.

He opened his eyes to look at her. She looked so  
beautiful to him just now, he knew he would do  
anything to keep her with him forever, and he know  
he could and would.

Angelus stood up and brought her up with him, he  
looked at her and gave her a kiss. Then he turned  
around and took the strawberry body wash and washed  
her. He washed her body and hair.

His touches were so gentle and she enjoyed them so  
much she didn't want it to stop ever. After he was done  
washing both of them, he turned off the water and  
stepped out. He came back with two towels and covered  
her with one drying her from head to toe. He wrapped  
the other towel around his waist. When she started to  
walk out of the shower, he stopped her "What are you…"

She tried to say but he already had her in his arms  
heading for their room, with a giggle she settled in  
for the ride. She could really get used to this she  
thought.

Angelus carried her to the bed and put her down gently  
he headed for the closet to get himself dressed.

"Are you going to leave me?" She asked with sadness in  
her voice.

"Just for a short while baby, I have to take care of  
some things first, but then we will spend the rest of  
the week together, how does shopping sound to you?"  
Angelus asked her with a smile on his face he knew  
that there was no woman that could resist shopping.

"Okay, but do you have to do it, I mean we could just  
go away you and me. They would never find out, we  
could be together forever" She tried to plead with  
him.

He looked at her seriously with a barely canceled rage  
in his eyes; she could feel his anger and  
involuntarily backed away on the bed. "You know I  
have to do this, that bitched fucked with me for the  
last time. I told you, I showed you, and you agreed"  
Angelus said his tone not leaving any more room for  
discussion.

"I know I am sorry. I just want to be with you, that's  
all" She said pathetically feeling tears come to her  
eyes she never wanted him to be mad at her.

Angelus walked over to her and sat on the bed, he  
brought her to him and sat her on his lap. "Don't  
worry baby, I will take care of it" Angelus told her  
softly.

"I... I just don't want her to hurt you that's all, I  
have just found you, I don't want to lose you again"  
She said tears coming out of her eyes.

"Baby shush it's okay, you know she can't. Everything  
is almost done, we are just preparing for the party,  
and then it will start. You don't have to come if you  
will feel bad," Angelus told her.

"No, I want to come, I want to see that bitch, and the  
look on their faces when they see me. She hurt you  
both of you, and I love you, I want to see her in  
pain, but I just don't want to chance you getting hurt  
over it, she isn't worth it" She said.

"I won't believe me. Buffy will be no trouble at all.  
She never was really; I just didn't want to kill her  
before. I was enjoying the game too much to finish it  
too soon. But this time I am going in for the kill, now  
site down. You could watch a movie on ppv, or  
you could order some food. But don't go anywhere I  
don't want anyone seeing you yet. Okay?" Angelus said  
she just nodded her head at him. "I won't be gone  
long, just an hour or so," Angelus said kissing her  
softly this time trying to comfort her.

Angelus stood up and walked to the door, but just  
before he opened it she jumped on him latching her  
lips to his mouth, kissing him with all she had in  
her, and gave him everything she had, trying to show him  
how she felt with action other than words. "Please  
come back soon" She told him softly lowering her gaze  
to the floor.

Angelus reached for her chin and brought her face to  
his, he kissed her softly "I told you I don't like to  
see you cry, now I will be back as soon as I can, you  
won't even know I was gone okay" Angelus said.

"Okay, but promise you'll come back soon" She said.

"I promise," he said kissing her softly with that he  
turned and walked out.

She walked back to the bedroom and plopped herself on the bed  
"now what do we have here" She picked up the menu and  
looked for something to eat. After calling in her  
order she also ordered a move and sat down to wait for  
her food to arrive.

Angelus walked in to his office to find Cordy and Wes  
arguing about something again, damn can't they even  
stop this shit when they are vampires.

"When are the two of you going to stop this shit?"  
Angelus said his voice even, but he never really  
needed to scream or raise it to frighten anyone.

"Sorry Master" both said at the same time.

"Have you seen Spike and Dru lately" Angelus asked, he  
didn't have time for this he needed to get back to  
her.

"Yeah he came last night, saying that you would be  
back soon, and he has been down there with Dru ever  
since" Cordy answered his question.

"Get them" He said and walked over to his office.

Couple of minutes later, Spike, Dru and Cordy walked  
out of the elevator to find Wes in Angelus office  
already.

"Daddy, where have you been? You left me here all  
alone again" Dru whined pouting her lips and heading  
for her daddy.

But before she could get to him "You have Spike Dru,  
now be a good girl and don't make Spike mad at you"  
Angelus told her before she got to close. That seems  
to satisfy her for now, so she headed back to Spikes  
side.

"Nice to see again mate" Spike said giving Angelus a  
thankful look.

"Yeah good to be back. So lets get down to business.  
How far along are you Spike, did you get them all, and Cordy  
and Dru how is the house coming" Angelus asked getting  
down to business.

"Well mate, we have her mommy, and few of her friends,  
it shouldn't be to long before we get the rest, I  
thought you might want to get fishboy yourself though"  
Spike said knowing that Angelus would love to  
capturing the fishcommando on his own.

"Good, how about the list did you get all the girls on  
it?" Angelus asked again.

"Yeah I went personally and got them, Adam and the  
boys took care of things in Sunnyhell for you." Spike  
said feeling that his Master didn't want to stay there  
for long he had some other plans.

"Dru, Cordy?" Angelus said wanting to know what they  
have done with preparation for the house and the Gala.

"Everything is set, we just need couple of more days  
for the house, and we are ready to go. The guys from  
Wolfram & Heart helped with what we needed to get it  
done this fast, and also they brought the things you  
asked them for form your other houses. They are pretty  
useful bunch." Cordy said proud of herself.

"Good, you have week to set things up, I will be out  
of town, so don't disappoint me" Angelus said looking  
at each one in turn to drive in his point.

"Don't worry Angelus, we got it" Spike said sounding  
confident. "We have the Slayer this time, it's about  
time you decided to take her out, instead of that  
bullshit couple of years ago" Spike said.

"Take care of it, get Buffy, the boy and whoever is  
left of her friends, I don't care how just have it all  
ready for me, I want everything ready when I get  
back." With that Angelus walked out.

The moment Angelus opened the door to his suite he  
felt something jump at him he knew who it was and  
caught her. "You are soo late, you said you would  
only be an hour, god I thought something happened to  
you" She said her voice so low and full of worry.

"Settle down sweets, I have only been gone for hour and  
half." He told her.

"Yeah but you only said and hour" She pouted at him  
him.

"Shuush you could to stop your worrying, you know I  
can handle myself" He said trying to reassure her.  
"And besides I had to stop and get you this"  
Angelus brought a red box out of his pocket. "Now  
close your eyes" Angelus said putting his one of his  
hands over her eyes knowing that she would try and  
cheat.

"Now open them" Angelus had already opened the red  
velvet jewelry box.

The moment her eyes caught what was inside,  
she felt like her eyes would come out, she couldn't  
believe it. She didn't know what to say.

"Thank y… you, I don't deserve this," She said looking  
at the full set of claddaugh jewelries. It had a set  
of matching earrings she knew they were platinum and  
in the middle of each ring where the heart sat there  
was a huge diamond. Then there was the nickels same  
thing platinum and where the heart is there was a  
huge diamond the biggest one she had ever seen, it  
must have been 30 caret or more. The platinum around  
the jewelry gave the diamond a bigger look than they  
were. It also had a bracelet and a ring.

"Yes you do more than deserve them, you belong with  
me, and to me now. And I intend to give you the best  
of everything" He told her kissing her forehead.

"Do you know what they mean?" Angelus said pointing at  
the hands, crown and heart. Not waiting for her to  
answer he said "the hands represent friendship, the  
crown represents loyalty, and the heart represents  
love, ware it with the heart facing you and it means  
you belong to someone" Angelus said sliding the ring  
in to her finger. Angelus gave her a kiss before he  
continued "It also means at least to my people that  
is, that if you ware it like that you are married,  
they are wedding bands baby" Angelus said brining his  
hand up to reveal a matching ring to the one on her  
finger.

"You mean we are marr married," She said with a huge smile  
on her face, she couldn't believe it she is married to  
him.

"Yeah if you want it that is" Angelus said knowing  
full well that is what she wanted.

"Yes, Yesss I want, I want" She said finally  
registering, she started jumping up and down smiling  
and screaming, finally she ended up in his hands her  
legs around his waist. The moment she jumped on him  
she attached her mouth to his, not wanted to let go  
for the world.

Angelus pulled away looking at her and touching her  
cheeks with his hand "Don't you want to go shopping?"  
He asked wanting her to say no.

"Not now please Angelus, I need you, I need to feel  
you inside me" She whimpered at the feel of their  
touching body, and especially since she felt him  
harden at her words. Angelus just carried her to their  
bed. Not much was said for the next couple of hours  
except for the sound of love filling the room.

A few hours later, and two exhausted beings lay beside  
each other looking at one another. Finally Angelus  
looked at her "Now go shower, we have to go if you  
want to go shopping" He said pushing her out of bed.

"Would you like to join me?" She said wiggling her  
butt at him while giggling at his grown.

"You know we will never make it out if we get in there  
together" He told her, but nonetheless walked in to  
the bathroom after her, he could never resist.

"What you decided to come after all," She said  
giggling again.

"That is what we have been doing for the last 24  
hours," he told her with a playful growl.

"Well then if you don't like it, you can stay out  
there," She said with fake anger at him, she just stepped  
in the shower and closed the door behind her.

Angelus lunged at the door, but she already had closed  
it behind her "You better open that door little girl"  
He told her with a growl.

"Huh...hu, my mommy told me never to open the door for  
strangers, they could be the big bad wolf who comes to  
bite the little bad girls who don't listen to their  
mommies." She told to him.

"Well your mommy is right," He said jumping over the  
door and landing in the shower next to her, his eyes  
all red and she could see his fangs showing. "Now  
where is the best place to bite this bad girl" without a warring Angelus lunged at her legs spreading  
them and biting her inner thigh.

She gave a loud squeal of delight then moaned at the  
sensation he created by drinking her blood. Then all  
of the sudden she could see all these images of them  
making love, she felt everything as if it was happing  
to her right then and there, she knew he did this to  
convince her to come here with him, but those were his  
memories, but these where just from his imagination,  
she didn't' have time to wonder because the only thing  
she could do was concentrate on the sensations, and  
within seconds she felt herself begin to shudder from  
her impending orgasm. With a loud shout she came. Oh  
god she can't believe it every time they were together  
it was better, it was pure heaven and now she gets to  
have it forever. She could hear him asking her to come  
for him, and she did, she could never deny him  
anything, not while he was doing this, she didn't know  
how long she was in her bliss, but she knew that the  
next time it would even be better.

When they walked out of the hotel he asked her which  
car she wanted to ride in. "Can I drive please?" She  
asked him.

"No, not this time, I want to surprise you to where we  
are going" he told her.

"Then let's take the faster car," She told him. He took  
her hand and walked for the black Ferrari that was  
parked next to his other cars in the hotel garage.

Within 30 minutes there were at their destination.  
She looked up and gave him a puzzled look. "I thought  
we were going shopping". She told him.

"We are going shopping in Paris" He told her taking  
her hands and walked to his jet that bared the  
gryphon on the tail as the one he has on his shoulder blade.

Angelus walked up to the man that was waiting by the  
stairs of the plane, he appeared to be the captain of  
the plane, and Angelus told him the destination. All  
three climbed the stairs and the captain went to the  
cockpit and started his procedures.

Angelus led her to the main cabin of the plane. She  
couldn't believe her eyes again. There were about 20  
huge leather seats, acutely they weren't seats they  
were more like couches, she loved it. And just as she  
was about to ask him a question, a flight attendant  
walked up to them "My lord what would you like to  
drink" She asked him then she turned to her "What  
would you like Mistress" She asked with so much  
respect, but also fear was evident in her face, she  
must have flown with him before to fear him this much,  
she thought.

After giving her their orders she looked up at her  
lover/husband. "Mistress, me?" She asked him surprise  
in her voice.

"Yes you are with me, and I am their Master, they  
should respect you and fear you as they do me" He told  
her matter of factly. "It doesn't matter if they are  
vampires, humans or demons. I am the Master, even more  
I am their lord," He told her. "Now come with me, I  
wana show you something" he took her hand leading her  
to the back of the plane. He opened a door, and they  
walked in.

She shouldn't be surprised her brief stay with him, if  
it taught her anything it was not to be surprised at  
what he does. The plane had its own bedroom, full  
bedroom she should say. It had everything a real  
bedroom would have. It was amazing.

"When you are a vampire, you can't afford to be  
restricted to one place, you always have to be able to  
move. And since I returned a few years ago, I had set  
things up for myself in case I needed it. Never  
thought I would get my soul back, and lose it again."  
He said with a smile. "Now I wonder what we could do  
to pass the time, you know it is going to be a long  
flight" Angelus looked at her with a gleam in his  
eyes.

"Nothing, I like flying, I want to go out there and  
look though the window" She teased him.

"Well if that is what you want" I too can play this  
game he thought walking to the door, but he didn't  
have a chance as the young girl with him jumped on his  
back.

"Where the hell do you think you are going mister?"  
She said biting down hard on his neck.

Angelus turned around so hard and fast moving her from  
his back to be facing him. He devoured her mouth while  
walking her to the bed. "Well you want to play now  
lets play" Angelus said with a sneer.

Angelus threw her down to the bed and jumped on her  
tearing off her clothes as well as his, he entered her  
with one stroke. Her welcoming body stretched to  
accommodate him. They went at it like they were  
starving. With a shout both of them came together.

"You know I never get tired of doing this," she told  
him out of breath. "But I really could do without  
losing all my clothe" She told him faking annoyance  
with him for tearing off her clothe.

"I don't like you in much clothe anyways" He told her  
smiling. "Go open the closet".

She walked over to it and opened it; again what she  
saw in there blew her mind away. There were dozens of  
dresses, and outfits in her size and the colors she  
liked. It was actually things that she would ware  
herself; he had done this with her in mind. She  
couldn't believe him. "You really put a lot of thought  
in to brining me here. It probably never crossed your  
mind that I would say no has it?" She asked him.

"No, I always get what I want, and you little one is  
what I want" he said honestly none of that arrogance  
he used with others, he never used with her since she  
met him a week ago. "I know how much I wanted you,  
needed you, and loved you. So in turn I know how much  
you needed me in return," He told her honestly.

"I can't believe this is happening to me" She came over  
to him and lay beside him. "Why couldn't you do this  
before, why didn't you come to me before?" she asked  
him.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe it wasn't the right time  
for us. I really don't know, I have been asking myself  
the same question since last night, I hate that we  
have lost all that time. But don't worry, we will make  
it up." He told her. "Now sleep we have a long flight,  
I'll wake you before we land in New York to refuel to  
watch the landing if you want" He told bringing her  
closer to his body holding her tighter.

"I can't believe you let me do that," She said as they  
both walked out of the plain. "That was amazing, I  
have never flown a plane before" She said standing on  
her toes kissing him. "So this is Paris huh. Don't see  
what the big deal is," She said looking at him.

"Would you like to go back, then?" He asked her  
smiling, and pulling her back to the plain.

"Nah, we just came all this way, we might as well stay  
and look around for a while" She replied scrunching  
her nose.

"Look around, or shop you mean? I know you aren't big  
on the whole culture thing, so I won't bore you with  
that, but I bet you would like to go and spit off that  
BIG tower, do you know what it is called" He said  
chuckling at her.

"I know what it is called you big dummy vampire 250,  
am not the one who forgot his birthday you know, you  
you probably don't even remember your real name" She  
said trying to insult him.

He just smiled at her reaching for her brining her to  
his body, he hugged her to his body, then lowered his  
head and kissed her on her forehead gently. "Well you  
know I tend to forget a lot of things when I am with  
you. You seem to have that horrible effect on me," He  
said with a smile.

"You too, I can't seem to remember anything when I am  
with you, I really don't want to remember ether, I  
don't care. I just want to be with you forever" She  
said looking at his eyes seeing her feelings reflected  
there.

"Yeah forever" He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Ok people here is the final chapter, and am mean really really mean, so you have been warned, if you don't like meanness stop here. 

Part 5

"I can't believe it is over, do we have to go back so  
soon?" She asked him.

"You know we do, in three days everything would be  
over, and we can come back if you want, or we can go  
another place if you want to" He told her as they went  
back inside the plane.

"I know we do, I was just having so much fun  
sightseeing and shopping, I can't believe you let me  
buy all this stuff, I have never shopped like this  
before" She told him with the biggest simile on her  
face.

"Anything for you, I told you that before. Now do you  
know what dress you are going to ware to the party?"  
He asked her.

"Yeah the white one, that has your tattoo drawing on  
the front. I want them all to know that I belong to  
you, not her not anyone else," She told him proudly.

"You do, my love. You do belong to me always have" He  
told her as he captured her mouth in a kiss, that  
seemed to last for an eternity, but in all actuality  
it only lasted for a couple of minutes. They both  
sighed and settled in for the long flight back to Los  
Angeles.

"So are you all ready. Did you get everything I told  
you to? The Slayer and her fucking lover, the girls on  
the list, her family. That bitch Kate too. I can't  
believe that bitch; she was drooling all over me. But  
once she knew I was a vampire she was ready to put me  
in a cell to meet the sun. Well it's fucking pay back  
time now."

"Yes Master, we are all ready. Dru and Cordy have done  
a great job with the house, I believe you will be  
please. Spike got everything and everyone you asked  
for. The Gala starts tonight at 8:00 to honor you  
Master" Wes said.

"Good, I will see you tonight then Wes" With that  
Angelus left to go and prepare for his coming out  
party.

"Are you ready my love, tonight is the night I have  
been waiting for, for three years, I have waited" He  
told her as he took her hand out of the Limo, and  
walked to the back door of the mansion that previously  
been owned by Russell Winters.

"Yes I am ready, as long as I am with you, I will  
always be ready for anything. I can't wait to see  
them," She said with hate evident on her face.

Buffy opened her eyes but closed them before she could  
see anything the wave of pain that assaulted her made her  
wished she never tried. The last thing she remembers  
was walking out of Giles house after he had been gone.  
She didn't remember anything after that. She suddenly  
opened her eyes at hearing her name being called, not  
caring about the pain. She tried to focus her eyes to  
pick up on the voice over all the noise that was  
coming from the room she was in.

As she tried to focus her eyes more and more. She  
could see she was in room it was all black she didn't  
know why, but she knew people where there they were  
talking. Were they really people she didn't get that  
vibe form there, they were people there but not as  
many as the voices indicated. Once again her name was  
called and this time she recognized it as her mom.

"Mom, where are you, Where are we?" Buffy asked in  
frenzy.

"Right here honey" Buffy located her moms voice  
amongst the crowd. She looked at her and she could see  
her chained. The chains came down form the ceiling.  
Then she heard her name called again. She started  
looking around the room. She found everyone she knew  
was chained to the same way as her mom. Riley, Xander,  
Anay, Giles, Tara, Oz, Willow and her Dad, even Faith  
was with them. Everyone she knows was there. And those  
where only few of the people there. The rest she  
didn't know, but she could feel something coming  
from them, a connection to her.

"What's happening here?" Buffy asked looking at Giles  
she knew if she was going to get any answers it would  
be from him.

"We don't know Buffy, we were brought here just before  
you and Riley over there who is still out cold. They  
had us somewhere else before, but they brought us in  
just after the sunset. They really didn't hurt us  
other than…" He drifted off looking at his  
finger. "Well other than what you have received  
already I presume. They didn't really even talk to us.  
But Adam is here, and some other vampires. But I  
really still don't know what they want with us." Giles  
said.

Buffy just looked at the room, all the ground and  
walls were made of black marble, she couldn't help it,  
it was a beautiful room except for the black, it had  
about 30 pillars spread all around the room there  
where about 30 feet high as well. Everyone was chained  
close to some of the pillars.

"I can answer that," A voice said from behind the  
crowd she hadn't realized the door had opened, she  
couldn't see who it was, but the voice sounded so  
familiar.

At his voice the crowd seem to part in half bowing  
their heads to that thing with the voice. She couldn't  
help but feel excited at the voice, god what I am  
thinking. I will probably die and I am thinking about  
something's voice, something is probably so ugly that  
it will hurt your eyes from looking at it.

She tried to focus on who it was that answered the  
question, but she couldn't see him or it yet. But as  
the crowed parted and everyone in it went down to  
their knees bowing their heads to him.

Everyone or everything's foreheads touched the floor, she could feel the fear of the  
crowd from this creature that spoke. Only one thing  
ever put that fear in her before and before she could  
finished the though she saw him.

He walked tall and proud. Lethal in his movement every  
move of his body screamed killer, and everyone there  
knew that he was their Master, they bowed their heads for  
him and soon they will accept him as their lord with  
out a question or even a slight hesitation. Because  
they knew if they didn't they were as good as dead.  
Dead would be a relief for them if they didn't accept  
him as their Master. Then he looked at her,  
her shocked face full of anguish, fear, betrayal,  
hurt, hate, lust, but love wasn't there. Where there  
was only love before there were countless other  
emotions but not love now. And that is why he is doing  
this, to show her to teach her.

"It can't be, you you aren't you. I saw you, you were  
you." She said grasping for any kind of sense but it  
wouldn't come.

"Well things change Buff. Things change." He said  
looking at the others. "What the cat got your  
tongues." He asked obviously amused at their shocked  
looks.

"Why" After all that is the only thing she could come  
up with.

"Why not" He said mocking her voice. Angelus walked  
though the gathered crowed again, and sat at what  
appeared to be his throne, that has appeared  
from nowhere. The throne was made of pure gold you  
could see the gryphon sitting on top of it, it was at  
least 4 foot long the gryphon sitting on the A on top  
of his gold throne.

Buffy just saw them for the first time. Spike and Dru  
were standing by Angelus right side, Cordy and Wes  
where on the left, then in the back she could see  
Adam. Oh god she thought Adam didn't do this it was  
Angelus, I should have known. How in the hell did he  
get to Adam? What can he do to us if Adam didn't even  
stand a chance against him? She thought she looked  
at her friends and family who still looked in shock  
just as she was none of them could form the words so  
they kept silent.

One of the people in the crowd walked in to the middle  
of the huge room, he had a microphone in his hand. But  
she didn't see any speakers or anything. But when she  
heard the voice she knew she missed them.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Demons. We are here today to  
honor our lord and Master. It had been prophesized for  
millennias that his day would come, and today is that  
day. We are all here and we are honored to be included  
in this occasion, for we will never witness it again.  
Master Angelus will provide us with some great  
entertainment. You will be surprised at what you  
will see. There will never be anything like this ever  
again. So please let us all go and pay our respects to  
our Master" With that said he walked over to Angelus.

Angelus raised his Hand and every single person in  
that room kissed it, some them even went as far as to  
kneel down in front of him and kiss his feet.

Buffy couldn't believe what she was seeing, was this  
her Angel. Was this really Angelus how could he be so  
powerful, she didn't know? But she always knew he was  
the most powerful thing she ever fought, but this was  
amazing.

Angelus got up from his seat and grabbed the mic after  
all the people attending the party have paid their  
respect to him. "Thank you all for your kind words.  
Today marks an important day for our history. We will  
again reign on this earth as the dominating creatures  
here. The time for humans to control us is over, we  
will take back control. It will not be as you think.  
We will not bring hell on earth. I have been to HELL"  
Angelus said with a growl. "It isn't a place we want  
here. We will control it from the shadows; we will  
make it better for us to live in. We will kill, we  
will have our fun, but we will have rules. We will  
take control of its economy, and its politics; we will  
take control of the humans this way. I already know  
that we have a strong hold on the economy. But we have  
to work together, the time has come to stop working as  
a single clan or unite, we must come together, for the  
common good. But first we must take out our enemies,  
the ones that know of our existence. The Watcher's  
Council has to come to an end, as well as all the  
other organization that kills and destroys our kind,  
such as the Intuitive. There are 40 to 50  
organizations such as those; we must take them all out  
before we start to take control back form the humans.  
You all know my child Spike, he will lead the  
movement. I will only interfere when I am needed. He  
will be holding a meeting for the head of each clan of  
you soon. He will let you know when the meeting is.  
But we are here today to have fun, so lets have it.

Onyour right over there" Angelus pointed at the girls  
that were chained; none of the girls could be older  
than 14 the Sunnydale group observed.

"I know you all want to taste a Slayer, every demon  
wants it, I can speak for vampires and say we all want  
to taste a Slayer it has always been known to us that  
they taste the best. And I should know I have drank  
from two of them" Angelus said looking at Buffy and  
Smiling.

Horror filled Buffy's eyes realizing that those girls  
were the next possible Slayer's in case she or Faith  
died, and faith was right in the middle of them.

"Now, my honored guests I will give the chance of a life time, to  
taste them for yourselves. Please help yourself it is  
an open buffet," Angelus said chuckling.

"ANGELUS, please don't do this. Please they didn't do  
anything to you" Buffy tried to plead with him.

"You are a cowered Angelus, picking on girls that  
don't have any power to stop you" Giles said finally  
finding his voice again.

"You all should know. None of you had any power to  
stop me, if you did, you wouldn't be here right now  
would you." Angelus said.

"Please help yourselves" Angelus said again.

As if they were waiting for his words the group of  
demons launched themselves at the group of twenty  
girls. The group of Sunnydale could hear the  
screams of pain and fear coming for the girls. They  
were terrified. Blood flew everywhere. The vampires  
where drinking. Other demons where eating their flesh,  
some looked like they were feeding on their life  
force. It continued on for what seemed like hours.  
Blood and flesh could be seen flying and dropping on  
the ground, screams of agony could be heard. The  
Sunnydale group couldn't help but look away from this  
animistic display, they knew now why Giles never went  
into detail about how gruesome Angelus had been in his  
day, the tears started flowing just like blood from  
these girls. Some of them were so young they didn't  
even know what was happing to them, except that they  
were in pain. And through all of this the screams  
continued, nothing but earth shattering screams  
forging their way inside of you changing you forever.

Then all of the sudden it stopped the group of demons  
moved a way, to revile the mutilated bodies of the  
young and innocent girls. There was skin hanging from  
the bodies, peaces of flesh torn from eating. Blood  
covering each of them, you couldn't even recognize the  
remains as human.

Angelus stood up once again, and at his move the whole  
group went again on one knee showing respect and fear,  
and most of all appreciation for him, no one ever gave  
them this delicacy, he is truly their one and only  
Master.

As Angelus walked to the group he walked next to Riley  
first, as by Angelus presence next to him Riley just  
screamed as if he was a little pussy, waking from  
unconsciousness, and looking directly at Angelus.

"Wh… what is going on, where is Buffy? He asked.

"Over there, she is just hanging around," Angelus said  
with a smirk on his face pointing at Buffy. Angelus  
kept walking till he reached Buffy. "What is wrong  
Buff? I saw you close your eyes while the entertainment  
was taking place, what didn't you like it, well maybe  
you would like my next act." Angelus said he leaned  
down and kissed her roughly. At his kiss, he could  
hear Riley, Xander, Giles and the rest of the group  
shout names to him, screaming at him to stop. But he  
also heard the low moan that came from Buffy. "Ohh my  
little whore, can't control yourself around me even  
after that" He said with an all too knowing smile.

"I hate you, I never liked you, you motherfucker" She  
spat in his face

"The feeling is mutual, but still I can play you like  
a violin, whenever and however I feel like it" he  
said walking away from her.

"Let everyone go you bastard, you want me not them"  
Buffy said.

"Don't flatter yourself, you are worth nothing to me,  
you are nothing to me. On second thought I don't even  
hate you, I don't consider you. This is just fun for  
me, to see you in pain" Angelus said with a smirk.

"Jhiera" Angelus yelled.

Jhiera walked out of the group. Angelus just pointed  
her at Riley. She walked over to him and ripped his  
clothe off of his body, leaving him naked  
in front of everyone.

Angelus just started to laugh hard. "You slept with  
that, you fucked him" Angelus kept laughing as he said  
that "How did he get inside of you" Angelus said  
laughing even harder "I can't even see it. Jhiera do  
you need a microscope to find it" Angelus said still  
laughing hard at him. A second laugh joined him;  
Angelus looked at the source, and found it to be  
Xander.

"What, that was funny" Xander said with a smile  
looking at the rest of the group.

"You know Xander I hated you, but you just earned  
yourself some points in my book" Angelus said looking  
at Xander.

"What was it you said Buffy? Oh I remember, you said  
it was new because you trusted him, you knew him. You  
will find out how much you trust him after this"  
Angelus said looking at Jhiera.

Jhiera's Ko began to heat up, you could see the heat  
coming from her, Riley jerked at his chains trying to  
reach out for her, but couldn't.

"Release him" Angelus said looking at Adam. Adam  
walked over to Riley and let him out of his chains.  
The second Riley was out he jumped at Jhiera tearing  
her clothe off. Angelus just watched with a smile on  
his face. Looking at Buffy with amusement at the pain  
he saw there it was evident in her eyes, the person  
she thought she trusted couldn't resist simple  
temptation. Angelus again nodded at Jhiera.

Jhiera let Riley enter even though it was hard to do  
considering his none existent cock. The moment he  
entered her he came. But she won't let him go.

Angelus just looked on "Oh now that is funny, Xander  
He just came" Angelus said laughing at the boy,  
everybody including Xander started to laugh at him.

"Stop please stop her," Buffy cried, tears coming out  
of her eyes.

At Riley scream of pain Buffy stopped and stared at  
him, she could see his skin become red, he was  
screaming from pain, he was burning up inside, she  
could tell.

"Let me explain this one, I am sure most of you would  
love to know. See Jhiera here can burn anything from  
the inside out, now she is just keeping him a little  
toasty" Angelus smiling. Jhiera kept her position on top  
of him for almost ten minutes, during which Riley  
screamed and cried. Angelus took all kind of  
satisfaction from it as he could. But he was getting  
bored with him already. So he nodded to Jhiera again  
to stop.

The moment she stopped Adam picked the screaming Riley  
up and chained him again. With every touch Adam gave  
Riley the boy screamed louder at a single touch, his  
skin felt like it was burning from the inside. The air  
when it hit him sent pain through his body.

"How much do you trust him now bitch" Angelus said  
walking to a figure she hadn't noticed before. Angelus  
took a hold of Parker. "Oh isn't this your first fuck  
after me" Angelus said pulling on his hair. Angelus  
didn't wait for the answer he knew all about him, knew  
the story, know that Buffy hated him so he didn't want  
to waste his time with him. Angelus jabbed his fist  
into the boy's chest and brought it out with his heart  
in hand. Parker didn't even have time to scream as  
blood came out of his mouth choking him. Angelus then  
walked towards Buffy stopping next to Riley and shoved  
the still beating heart in his open mouth "That ought  
to shut him up for a while" Angelus said still smiling  
he enjoyed this far too much.

"Angelus please what do you want I will do it please,  
just let them go, if you want to kill me I will let  
you, just let them go" Buffy said crying harder.

"You will let me. Realty check Buff. I have you where  
I want you, you can't let me do anything, I can do  
whatever the hell I want with any of you. NO one can come  
to the rescue now, know why, because I have everyone  
here" He said looking at all of them in turn.

"Please Angel I can recurs you again, just give me a  
chance" Willow found her voice finally.

"Are you stupid or something? When the fuck did I ever  
want to be cursed" Angelus scoffed, stupid girl he  
said under his breath.

"Now what should I do next" Angelus said bringing his  
finger to his mouth, looking like he was pondering  
what to do. "Oh I know" Angelus looked like he just  
found a million dollars and figured out what to do  
with it. He walked over to Buffy's dad and held him by  
the neck. "Now I know Buff, you two weren't that  
close, but I know you still care even a little, so I  
will make it easy for him" Before he finished his  
sentence he tore his throat out.

"NO, NO,nononononononon" You could hear multiple  
screams coming form the group.

"You fucking bastrad I will kill you when I get out of  
these" Buffy said tears running like a river out of  
her eyes.

"Oh come on Buff, I am insulted that you think that  
you would ever come out of them" Angelus said. "Now  
don't cry like a little baby, we are just beginning to  
have some fun." Angelus said pointing to Adam again.

Adam walked over to Joyce and ripped her clothe off.

"You fucking bastard what are you doing, leave her  
alone, please Angelus, leave her alone, don't do this.  
I will do anything please stop him." Buffy started  
crying her body hanging from the chains. Angelus just  
looked at Adam signaling him to stop.

"Anything Buff." She just nodded her heed.

"Adam stop" Buffy just looked at Angelus for any  
indication of what he wanted of her, and she found  
that she already knew.

Angelus just looked at her seeing the hate grow with every  
passing second. The moment she was released Buffy  
started to walk toward Angelus.

"On your hands and knees" Angelus said, and Buffy  
obeyed. "Look everyone this is the most powerful  
Slayer, witness it, remember it" He said to the crowd  
as they cheered. But when looked passed him, she could  
see Spike and the rest of them, she caught a glimpse  
of sadness in their eyes, but she know they wouldn't  
do a thing for her. So she went to him, and leaned  
down to kiss his feet. But before she did.

"The underside" She heard him say. Angelus raised his  
foot, and just when she was about to kiss it, Angelus  
kicked her in the face sending her flying back to  
where she was chained. "Not good enough, too little to  
fucking late. Chain her" Angelus said to Adam.

Adam took a hold of Buffy and chained her back up.  
Then Adam walked to Joyce and touched her, he started  
kissing her body.

"You fucking bastard I will kill you if you don't stop  
him" Angelus could hear Giles shouting over Joyce's  
screams, He reviled in everyone's agony, their tears  
made it so much more delicious to witness their final  
defeat.

He could hear Buffy screaming over and over again.  
This can't be you, I know you she said. You could hear  
cheers and cries, growls and screams. It was  
delicious.

Adam walked away from Joyce's broken body to Angelus  
"Pleased Master?" He asked.

"Yes, yes very pleased" Angelus reached out and  
twisted Adams neck, and then he kicked him sending him  
flying into the wall. The force of the kick made  
Adams body crash into the wall and break, some part  
fell off that were electronic ones the humans part  
tore off some broke just from the kick. "See Buffy,  
what your lover created raped your mother, and I  
destroyed it. Can you trust Angel know bitch." Angelus  
said walking words her. "But you know what is soo  
funny here guys. Even after all of this I still own  
her, watch and learn Fishboy" Angelus said. "With one  
touch from me she will react to me like she never  
have or will ever to you, even after all of this, how  
does it make you feel." Angelus had reached Buffy. He  
quickly turned her neck and sank his fangs in it.  
Buffy hated him, like she never hated anyone before,  
she knew she will never hate anyone as much as she  
hated him now. But still she couldn't control the  
images he gave her, the images she saw. She was so wet  
and ready for him. She could see him clearly loving  
her worshiping her body, just like he said he can do  
whatever whenever, and however he wanted. Her  
breathing became labored, she started to call out his  
name, she knew him. This wasn't Angel, she knew who he  
was, and she called out his name. Oh god she was so  
close, she screamed his name so loud this time she  
couldn't take it anymore she had to come. And all of  
the sudden she was cut off she didn't feel anything.

Angelus spat the small amount of blood he had taken,  
he looked at the group again "See, see your little  
perfect Slayer she isn't anything but a whore"  
Angelus said, then he turned and looked at Buffy. At  
the look in her eyes Angelus walked closer to her, he  
ran his hand over her body pressed it against her  
pussy.

"Ooh please, please Angelus" She starting panting his  
name.

"Please, what? Say it, I know you can, let them hear  
it" Angelus told her.

"Please, let me come please," She said.

Angelus looked at her "Why don't Riley over there help  
you with that" Angelus said walking away "Haveing fun  
now." He said looking at Giles and the rest of the  
gang, which seemed to be stunned, now shocked beyond  
comprehension.

It is time to drop the bomb now Angelus thought to  
himself. He walked to the door he enter from and  
looked over to the crowd and the group "Now I  
present you with the surprise of the evening." He  
looked at everyone. "You will recognize her as your  
Mistress you will treat her as your goddess. I will  
not accept any less of you, you will treat her as you  
will me, or so help me I will make you wish that you  
were never made" Angelus opened the door and extended  
his hand inside holding onto something. He started to  
pull it out, and when the figured appeared from inside  
the room. Everyone in the room took aloud breath.  
Everyone could feel the air being sucked out of the  
room.

Buffy stepped out into the hall holding into Angelus hand. She was wearing  
a white wedding dress with Angelus infamous tattoo on the front of it, She  
wore her Jewelry that he had given her a week ago.

Everyone looked beyond stunned, including Spike, Dru, Cordy and Wes; they  
didn't know what was going on. They both walked in the middle of the room.  
Angelus looked at her lovingly. She knew what he wanted she just knew it.  
Buffy leaned her head to one side giving him access to her neck. "Please  
drink, wash your mouth from that filthy bitch," She said looking at the  
other Buffy with so much hate that it scared everyone in the room.

Everyone in the room stood still, as if time itself never moved as Angelus  
leaned down and took what he needed. Angelus and Buffy both moaned  
simultaneously. And as it began it ended.

Spike walked over to Buffy and kneeled down in front of her he took her hand  
and kissed it. Dru, Cordy, and Wes followed suit. Then the rest of the  
crowd did the same.

After it was over Buffy and Angelus both walked to Buffy, on their way Buffy  
stopped and punched Riley in the face. And she continued walking, at the  
look that Angelus gave her" What he bugs me, how in the fuck did she sleep  
with him, acutely how could he sleep with anyone, he came before Jhiera  
touched him, god that was pathetic" Buffy said to Angelus with giggle.

Buffy walked over to the chained Buffy, and punched her. "You know you  
could have had him, but you had to be a fucking whore, a slut, of that  
thing," She said punching her with disgust apparent in her face and voice.  
Buffy just walked back to Angelus and stopped she leaned in and gave him a  
kiss. "I'll just go site there and watch kay?" She told him. He just  
nodded his acceptance. But before she was able to move, everyone of the  
Sunnydale group seemed to wake up at the same time.

"How?" Xander asked.

"What did you do to her? You fucking bastrad" Giles said.

Everyone started to rain questions for them. "How could you be with him  
Buffy?" Willow said with disgust.

Buffy looked at Angelus for permeation to tell them, again he nodded.

"How could I, he was the only one there for me, when none of you were, when  
you where to busy with your fucking lives, to know I was even there. When  
you Giles were too busy fucking what's her name to be my Watcher, to busy to help me fight that bitch when I first started collage. Willow to busy fucking Oz. Mom couldn't wait  
for me to leave so she could use my room for storage. He was the only one  
there for me. That bitch almost killed me, if he didn't show up and kicked  
her ass all the way to hell. I didn't trust him at first, when he said he  
wasn't the same Angelus I fought before, that he was from a different world, that  
he came to take me to his, to be with him forever. That the Buffy in this  
world was a fuckin bitch, he told me everything, I still couldn't believe  
him, but then he showed me, he made me feel what he felt. He came to me  
specially because he knew I would never have fucked those idiots, I would  
never would have done any of the things this bitch did, in every reality  
there are differences, and he came to me, he picked me, when none of you  
even looked at me. He loved me. He trusted me, he showed me he made me  
feel how beautiful that day he turned human was, he spent it with that  
bitch, and he gave it back in return for her life, does she even recognize  
it. No, but I do I want it, and now I have it, don't you fucking dare ask me  
HOW" She finished off with tears in her eyes.

Angelus walked straight for her and gathered her in his arms, telling her he was there for her, he would never leave. That he loved her. Begging her not to cry telling her they  
weren't worth it. After a while he was able to calm her down. He looked in  
her eyes, and saw the love he longed to have from her, and she saw the same  
thing. He wiped away her tears "Don't cry, I will make them pay for this  
love" Angelus said lowering his lips to hers and kissing her softly and  
lovingly. The group was stunned at the tenderness Angelus showed this  
Buffy; everyone was amazed that the most powerful creature on earth could  
show this kind of emotion towards someone. Angelus picked her up in his  
arms still kissing her and started to walk to his throne. But she pulled  
away. "Take me to her" She asked Angelus pleading.

"No baby. She will make you cry again, you know how I hate to see you cry"

"Please Angelus, I just want to tell her something then you can bring me  
back, okay" She looked at him pleading, with those tears in her eyes he  
could deny her nothing. So Angelus turned around and walked back to the  
chained Buffy.

"Let me tell you a little thing bitch" Buffy said from Angelus arms, venom  
dripping from her voice. "You couldn't trust him could you, you didn't love  
him did you. Well thank you so much, and I mean it from the bottom of my  
heart; if it weren't for you I wouldn't have had him. But I do now. See  
the funniest thing here is that this Angelus" Buffy pointed at Angelus who  
was still caring her in his arms "Never lost his soul, the demon overpowered  
him, when he became the Master, and guess what is even funnier. The same  
thing that stopped him from killing us last time he came back, is the same  
reason he is torturing you and everyone to death. When Angelus last turned,  
he had the memories of Angel, Angel's love for me in my dimension and you in  
yours, he couldn't kill us, Because he wanted us. But you had to fuck him  
up didn't you. With two words from your filthy mouth, you managed to do  
what 500 hundred years of hell couldn't, what tortures after tortures  
couldn't, what you breaking up with him couldn't. Nothing stopped him from  
loving you. But you, you had to tell him, about your great life, about  
Riley, how much you trusted him, how much you knew him, and how much you  
loved him. He gave you that fucking life, first when he left, but you  
couldn't even understand that, he wanted the most and the best for you. No  
that wasn't enough. He loved you so much, he gave up his humanity for her,  
after spending one day with you a perfect day, he gave it all up for you, he is the only one that remembers it, he is the only one that feels it. But it isn't enough. You don't trust him. Why don't  
you ask hormonal boy over there about he massage he was supposed to give to  
you, the morning you sent him to hell? Or why don't you ask your fucking  
mommy their who made Angel leave. Who went to him and convinced him to  
leave. But really thank you, thank you very much; if you weren't such a  
selfish bitch I wouldn't have had the chance to have him. I am even  
surprised he can even look at my face after what you did to him. But I  
thank him everyday for it I appreciate him every second for loving me, and I  
love him back. See even the demon wanted you, but the soul couldn't forget  
what you did, they both hated you, THIS you " Buffy pointed at her chained  
counter part "But even a selfish self center bitch like you, couldn't make  
him hate the love he had for the old you, Because our love is eternal, and  
it is literally this time. So he came looking for her, and he found me thank  
you again" Buffy finished her rant from Angelus hand.

"You can take me back now if you want," She told him with smile and a little  
kiss. "I Love you so much" She told him as he walked her back to the  
throne.

"I love you too, more than you know," He said giving her a kiss and walking  
back.

"I loved you too," Buffy yelled from her place on the wall. " I defended you  
to Riley, when he said all demons were bad" She said crying.

"Noo you didn't, you defended your self, you didn't want him to be disgusted  
with you for dating a demon, but you had to tell him. You picked him, you  
almost dusted me, and you threatened me. Well bitch otheyear, it is payback time." Angelus turned around pulling out a dart from his pocket and sending flaying at one of Riley's balls.

Before Riley could finish his shouting another one attached itself to his  
other ball. Angelus walked towards Riley grabbing a pair of scissors off of a table on  
his way. He ignored the screams of pain coming from the boy, and the screams  
of protests coming from the Sunnydale crowed. He also ignored the cheers of  
the crowed that seemed to cheer every time he did something.

"You know Fishmonator, that these really look painful, let me help you with  
that." Angelus said with an amused smile on his face, he reached down and  
cut of his sack completely. He could hear cheers, and screams. He could  
hear Buffy begging him not to do anything anymore, and he could hear the  
cheers of the other Buffy to cut of his little weehwee, it wasn't like it  
was useful anyway, he needed a mouse, and probably even a mouse wouldn't  
feel him.

Angelus looked at his beloved, and she gave him thumps down, with out  
hesitation Angelus cut of his little prick. With a loud scream Riley was  
unconscious.

"Damn it how to wake pussy boy up, decisions decisions, oh well. Oh I got  
it, you know Buffy your fuck toy here could stand to lose a couple of pounds  
would you mind if I helped him with that" Angelus asked. Not waiting for an  
answer he stabbed the seizers into fish's side and brought out he opened it  
and cut a peace of his skin out, with a loud shout Riley came back, blood  
coming down form him like a river. "Damn it he is going to die like this,  
and I haven't even started to have fun with him. Change him" Angelus called  
on to his minions, one of them came and drained him and shoved his rist down  
his throat making him drink.

A shout of protest rose from the group. "Hay don't worry guys, I am not a  
heartless monster, I will give him his soul back. Well when he wakes up  
that is. Now who do I play with next?" Angelus said laughing at the agony  
showing on their faces

Angelus signaled to his minions. "Have you guys ever taste the blood of the second  
most powerful Slayer in history, how bout you have a taste. Don't kill her,  
just taste" Angelus said sending his vampires at Buffy.

Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath; the gang started to shout  
at the top of their longs. "Pick on a man your own size" Giles said to him.  
Angelus just walked to him.

"Watch watcher as your Slayer is being drank right now, I know it is the  
most painful experience for a Slayer to be bitten by a vampire, unless he is  
aiming to pleasure her" At his words Giles heard the earth shattering scream  
form his Slayer. Everyone of the group fell silent afraid of what will  
happen next.

"Enough" Angelus said too his slaves. He walked back to his Buffy and knelt  
in front of his throne where she was sitting watching the event unfold  
before her with gleam in her eyes. "Satisfied love?" He asked her taking  
her mouth with his.

"Oh yes" She said after the long kiss.

With that Angelus walked over to the group. "Oh now who is next, Giles oh  
right I enjoyed last time, you were great, but believe me this time it will  
be much much worse. He fucking dared raise a crossbow in my face you  
fucking cowered" Angelus said. With that Angelus set to work on the group.  
For hours all that could be heard were the screams of the group, blood could  
be seen coming out. Limbs were broken off, eyes were popped, skin was  
hanging form each of them. It went on for hour after hour, until Riley  
rose.

When Angelus knew he was awake, he told his servants to get ready for the  
ritual. Angelus performed it, and it worked. Angelus then walked to him  
with a knife. Angelus pulled his hair and cut off his skin under his hair  
skinning his head. Angelus didn't even bother to use the knife. He just  
pulled at the skin tearing it off the body. Through all of this nothing was  
heard except the scream of the boy. "Please sir didn't do anything, I  
wanted to tell you that from the start, you have Buffy take her I don' t  
care kill her, I couldn't tell you, just please let me go. I wanted to  
tell you from the start" Riley pleads like the little pussy he is.

"Well, let me think. NO" Angelus said tugging at this skin again. The skin  
tore of at his chest exposing the tissues underneath it. Angelus brought a  
cross and pressed in Riley's flesh adding a little more holy water to the  
mix, you could smell his flesh burning a mile a way.

At this point the rest of the group didn't have anything left to protest.  
Buffy had been the least tortured and she began to babble asking for  
forgiveness, and praying, she was going crazy. But she still felt what was  
being done to them, or more accurately to Riley, and as long as she knew  
everyone was being tortured Angelus won't stopped. Angelus walked back to  
Giles and pulled one of the pokers he had stabbed him with it. He walked  
over to Buffy and stabbed her with it in the shoulder. Just a little wake  
up call he thought. Angelus then walked to Riley and pulled on the rest of  
his skin, tearing all of it off in one pull.

Angelus then bent down, and grabbed a little cooler. He took out what  
looked like a dildo, but it was made of ice made of holy water. "Do you  
know how painful holy water is on the body form the outside, it is a hundred  
times worse from the inside" Angelus said shoving the peace of ice into  
Riley's asshole. Then he took a smaller on a lot thinner and shoved it  
where his dick was supposed to be, well it isn't like it made a difference,  
you really would never notice a change if you saw him naked before, Angelus  
though. Angelus then picked out more pieces of ice and shoved them in  
Riley's eyes. Angelus got a bucket and showered Riley with the holy water  
that was in it, the tissue that was supposed to be covered with skin was now  
black from all the water poured on his body.

Angelus kept on going and going, he never stopped or rested, he took each  
limb in turn and broke bones and fingers, he mostly tortured Riley, but the  
rest got their fair share. When Angelus realized that Buffy starting to  
sing little kids song, he knew that he had just drover her over the edge, he  
knew when someone lost thier mind and she just did. Then no point in  
continuing he thought. But one more thing left undone. There is no point in  
slacking off now. Angelus pointed to his minions, and they all attacked the  
group. Everyone was dead with in seconds. The only two that were left were  
a crazy Slayer, and a broken vampire with a soul.

"Throw them out" Angelus said "Oh no wait I want her to see this" Angelus  
looked at the lawyer that was standing in the shadows and pointed at him.

The lawyer walked out with a priest in hand. Angelus walked to the priest "  
I would like you to marry us" Angelus said point at himself and Buffy.

Buffy couldn't believe it; she just jumped in Angelus hands. "I never  
though you would do it this way, I never thought you would do it" She said  
with happiness in her face that would have made the sun envious.

"I knew you wanted it, and I want to give you everything you want," He said  
leaning down and kissing her.

After the priest preformed the ceremony. Angelus ordered his minions to  
throw the crazy Buffy and her boyfriend out. He didn't care what happened  
to them anymore. Angelus then picked up his Buffy and walked out the door.

The minute Riley and Buffy were thrown outside of the mansion, Riley turned  
around telling Buffy he was sorry, then he sank his fangs into her broken  
body, he couldn't control the hunger anymore, and she was the closest.  
Riley stood up to go to safety before the sun came out. But before he got  
any further someone had grabbed him from behind.

"Go get the coffin" Spike told the minions. "You know Fishy I never thanked  
you for the little gift you gave me. Look at this coffin here. Our lord  
Angelus had designed it himself. The reason being to torture the little bad  
vamps that crossed him. And I thought this would be a good idea for your  
loveliness" Spike said.

"See boy the coffin got holes in it, with the sun passing over it, its rays  
will go through the holes enough to give any vampire the worst pain  
possible, leaving him alive to the last minute of the day, and then at the  
end of the day the coffin will be so hot that it will burn anything that is  
inside it. I have to admit that Angelus is a genius at this." Spike said  
shoving the screaming Riley in to the coffin and leaving him out in the sun  
next to his dead whore.

Angelus looked down at his beloved's face while making love on their way to  
Ireland. So gently he brushed his lips to hers. "Would you stay with me  
forever" Angelus asked her hesitation in his voice.

"I am your wife silly, of course I will," She told him while gazing lovingly  
at his face.

"No I mean forever. As me turning you" Angelus told her.

She didn't even think about it "Yes, I want you to do it while we both come  
plea llaeas" She moaned feeling herself getting closer.

Angelus reached his hand under one of the pillows and pulled out a ring, he  
placed the ring on her finger. "Where this and you will become like me, you  
will be able to walk in the day, nothing will hurt you." He told her.

"I know, she sent it to you" She told him with a tear in her eyes, she felt  
sorry for her other self. "She loved you once" She told him.

"I know, but we are more important, right here right now, and forever, and  
this is not the same ring, Angel broke that one, I got this from your world,  
curtsy of Spike, he told me where to find it before I came to you." With  
that said, they were silent except for their moans and panting. Until  
Angelus heard her give out a scream and felt her walls clinching on him. He  
flew at her throat, and sank his fangs coming card inside her, and sucking  
at her blood just as hard, knowing that this time is the one, he had been  
waiting for forever. When he drank enough, Angelus slit his rist  
and pleased it over her mouth allowing her to drink as much as possible to  
strengthen her as much as possible. He didn't want her to be just like  
other new borne vampire weak, he wanted her as strong as possible, so he  
allowed her as much blood as he can spare. And when he couldn't anymore he  
took his rest from her mouth and laid her down on the bed.

Suddenly a green glow form the Ring of Amara started to appear over the  
ring, it stared over the ring then it went inside Buffy's body, it moved all  
the way though her body it reached every part of her, and then suddenly the  
ring disappeared form her finger, his energy observed in to her forever.  
Allowing her to become as immoral as her beloved, a true immoral.

A few hours later she opened her eyes trying to understand what is  
happening, she felt better stronger, even sharper. But she also felt that  
she wasn't evil.

She looked up to find Angelus looking at her, with a glass in his hand full  
of blood; she took it and downed it as fast as she could.

"Angelus what is wrong with me? I feel stronger, sharper, but I don't feel  
evil I feel my soul" She asked concerned.

"That is because you have your soul, and all of your human qualities as  
well, but now you are immortal. Stuck with me forever" He said smiling down  
at her.

"Why, didn't you want me to be like you" She asked feeling a little sad that  
she wasn't like him.

"No baby, I wanted it to be you, I love you, I didn't want you to change.  
You are all I ever wanted," he told her with as much honesty as he could.

"I Love you," She said bring him to her and kissing him with more hunger and  
passion than she had ever known.

"I love you too, forever," he said climbing on top of her.

The End.

Final Note: Okay people this was a bit much I know, but as I said many times this was my therapy, and my way of coaping back then. And by  
the way this was going to be totally a different fic, but because of Buffys  
bitchiness in Sanctuary I had the idea for the second Buffy, and I had to let  
my beloved Angelus hurt her for her bitchness to Angel, so I wrote this and  
finished it after Sanctuary while reading all the spoilers for the Yuko  
Factor that Buffy was going to be even bitcher to Angel, so I hope you  
understand why I made her suffer like I did.

Now after reading this fic ten years after I wrote it, I realize I didn't give justice to Buffy's character, I don't like how weak she seems to be in this fic, but Back then in season 4 of Buffy that is how I saw her, I don't think Buffy would be crying as much, but if you remember she was whining a little too much in season 4 which was the season I least liked back then. But I promes you'll see the true Buffy in the Hated end, she'll be hell for Angelus to deal with. 


End file.
